


The Unstuck Country

by TiRaven (Estirose)



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/TiRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga tries to introduce the idea of a new food source to the Fangire. Not everybody takes it well. (Warning added for some discussed noncon in chapter 4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this on broadcast canon (plus one or two cut scenes), so it won't quite square with certain non-broadcast facts.

Chapter 1

"You win, Nii-san."

Taiga grinned, reaching down to help his little brother, Wataru, up. He was sure that Wataru hadn't fought to his fullest; Wataru almost never had in their fights, but it was not something that someone would immediately notice. It was a little hesitation there, a little softer blow there. He didn't blame Wataru for not wanting to be King, permanently; it was something that everybody would want to kill him for, especially if Wataru's half-human nature came out. Most Fangire didn't know Wataru as well as he did, didn't know that he was almost as powerful as Taiga, and they'd make the mistake of presuming him weaker just because one of his parents wasn't Fangire.

So, Taiga was more than willing to take the burden of King back on himself. He knew that Wataru would back him up when it came to challenges; Wataru would certainly be seen as an abomination to some, the result of the subversion of a Queen, the ultimate in what shouldn't be. Taiga himself knew that he'd previously seen Wataru as weak, or at least he'd wanted to believe so, because Wataru wasn't willing to hurt those he loved.

Wataru was never meant to be a King, Taiga decided. No, Wataru was meant to settle down, raise a family, and hopefully age correctly for a Fangire. Taiga himself would live centuries beyond his twenty-two years, and he couldn't imagine a future where Wataru wasn't by his side, supporting him. Yes, they'd had arguments, arguments that Wataru had won because, in the end, he was right. But now that Taiga understood, Taiga knew he wouldn't make those mistakes anymore.

"Yes, I do," he responded finally, grinning back at Wataru. "Don't ever do that again."

What "that" he meant, he didn't specify, but he knew that Wataru understood. And the broadening of Wataru's smile was a silent affirmation that he understood.

Their mother walked forward. Taiga still half-loathed her, she who had abandoned her kind for a human, no matter how extraordinary Wataru's father must have been. But still, there was an understanding in her face too, that face framed with unwashed hair, pale, with an eyepatch over one eye. She'd sacrificed a lot, and gotten back so little. A warning, perhaps, of why Fangire didn't love humans.

But looking at Wataru, Taiga could forgive her. And after all, wasn't that what love was about? Forgiveness?

Forgiveness for turning him over to Shima Mamoru. Forgiveness for leaving Wataru ignorant of his own heritage. Forgiveness for turning her back on her own kind for her own love.

Maybe love wasn't just about forgiveness, but included it, for there was nothing to forgive about what they were and what they ate. Of course, Wataru saw things differently; Wataru always did, his heart somewhere between human and Fangire. A heart that might have become even more Fangire had Taiga not been caught up with his own notions about love and the relationship between King and Queen, and let Wataru and Mio be.

If he'd done that, maybe Mio would still be alive, and loved him instead of betraying him. But he hadn't let go, and now he was faced with the consequences.

Gazing at his family, he resolved to make things better for them, and the rest of their kind.

Something that was easier said, than done.

* * *

He sipped at the water at Wataru's dining room table, relaxing after the trek home. If he looked closely off to one side, he could see where he and Wataru had made up for a lack of paper by crayoning on one of the walls. He wondered if his mother - who he hadn't known was his mother at the time - had just never bothered to wipe it off, or if Wataru had saved a little bit of it for some reason. Maybe it was just before Shima had taken him away, to be educated in Europe, and Wataru had kept some of it just to remember.

His gloved hand tightened, and he thought of how things could have been had Shima not been so foolish. Had he been allowed to grow up together with Wataru, discovering the true nature they shared together.

But Shima had his own faults, and for whatever reason he'd pulled Taiga away, he had. Yes, he was better educated, but he wished - well, it was stupid, wasn't it? Things had happened and he had to deal with them now. Shima's mistakes and his mother's and his own.

What could he do to fix these things? What could he do to make things better for his little brother, change things so that what happened to Mio didn't happen again?

"Nii-san needs to change things," Wataru said, sitting down. He'd made his own food, but Taiga was determined to change things. Wataru didn't... well, Taiga supposed if his little brother really wanted to continue cooking his own meals, Taiga shouldn't stop him. Wataru shad always reacted badly to Taiga's statements about the way things should be.

"How?" he asked. He'd listen to Wataru this time, after so long not listening to him. Wataru was wise beyond his years, far wiser than he should have to be, and Taiga's heart ached at how grown-up Wataru had turned out to be.

Wataru was quiet for a moment, and then smiled at Taiga. "Humans aren't cattle, Nii-san. Some Fangire understand that. The others... I don't want Fangire to starve, but...."

He doubted any Fangire believed that, though some of them liked some humans. Like their mother had liked Wataru's father, like that Tortise Fangire had loved a human girl. Some humans were just special, like Wataru had been when Taiga had thought him human. But some Fangire had gone out of control, endangering themselves and their kind, and there had to be an end to that, too. Human technological evolution wasn't the only threat to his kind.

"Wataru, I promise that most Fangire aren't like the ones you went after," Taiga said. He'd taken a look at some of Wataru's targets thanks to Bishop, and for the most part, they were attacking more than they needed to - with a few exceptions, like one or two that were explicitly breaking Fangire law anyway, and Taiga didn't care about. "Most Fangire were like Mio, actually. If Mio hunted more than once or twice a month...." Mio had needed to eat more, but he'd never dared criticize his Queen. Nor would he do so now. She'd been so mixed up in the end, loving him, but loving Wataru more.

Someday, he'd find someone... well, there would never be someone like Mio, but surely there had to be some Fangire girl out there that Wataru would love and who would love him back. Someone shy and quiet, as Mio-like as he could manage.

In the meantime, he still had problems, but the first one was getting Wataru to come along on whatever plans he made.

"Oh," Wataru said quietly. "But still... humans aren't cattle. The Fangire need to find another food source."

"How?" Taiga asked, before he could shut himself up. The word had come out so petulantly, but then again, what did Wataru expect him to do? His people needed to eat. They needed to survive.

"There has to be something... you run a technology-funding company, Nii-san...."

Wataru was right, but Taiga turned away. There was something embarassing about getting fired from one's own company after being defeated by one's half-human little brother and losing the support of the one other remaining Checkmate Four member. Taiga wasn't sure on how he would recover Development and Pioner, but he swore he would. If nothing else, if he was planning to do anything, it would be nice to have some money and a company behind him.

"And I'm sure Shima-san would be happy to help out, too."

Taiga was about to say something sharp, and then he realized that Wataru was right. No matter how it hurt his pride to go to a human company, if it made Wataru happy... well, it made Wataru happy. And he had to admit that Wataru hadn't come out too badly, considering everything, so human blood had to be of some use. Killing those who could benefit the Fangire, if incidentally, served no purpose.

It still didn't make him happy, but at the moment, having Wataru happy was the most important thing.

"Why would I go to him?" he asked anyway. Because he still had his pride.

"Because Shima-san would help you, Nii-san," Wataru said. "I'm sure Shima-san wants the fighting to end, too."

Taiga resisted saying that it was the humans' own fault anyway, that they should behave like the cattle they were, just because he knew Wataru would object and he needed Wataru's love and support. Mostly support, as Wataru was one of the few standing between him and a potentially messy death, but still, he didn't say it.

His phone rang, and Taiga pulled it out of his pocket. "King?" a voice asked. It was Tosho, one of the "board of directors" for Development and Pioneer, one of the older Fangire who had taken on that role. He'd always been a nervous sort, so Taiga wasn't totally surprised that he'd call. Of course, that left what he was calling about, which Taiga hoped was not more challenges to his throne or punative action on his assets.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Your majesty, we thought you'd like to know that we heard about what happened to Bishop and... well, the Board is waiting for your directions."

Taiga thought about that. It might be a trap; but it might be a genuine offer by a fear-laden Board of Directors, if they'd presumed he'd killed Bishop. "News travels fast," he said, testing Tosho.

"Elder Dawn said she was keeping magical watch and knows that Bishop is no more," Tosho told him. Taiga could easily imagine the man pulling at the collar of his shirt. "We're satisfied that you are the true King, despite what Bishop said."

Dawn was an ancient Fangire, devoted to the mystic arts, or at least that's what she was supposed to be, given he wasn't sure magic existed. But Wataru had apparently made a trip into the past not that long ago, saving him - from what Wataru had said to their mother when he thought Taiga wasn't listening. Wataru was sometimes too modest for his own good - and maybe Dawn had sensed the death of Bishop and the revived King. It would save him a lot of frustration if they all just accepted that he was too powerful for them and wasn't going anywhere.

"Good," Taiga said. "I'm sure that all of you can find us new investments while I'm taking a day or two off. I need to take care of some... issues." He knew that Tosho and the others would take that to mean challengers, not the vacation he was planning to take. He deserved it, after all that he'd done and had been done to him. And he needed time to think, he had to admit. And make sure he wouldn't be betrayed the first time he stepped into Development and Pioneer.

"Understood, King. We await your return." The words were followed by a dial tone, but Taiga didn't care. As long as they understood, that's what mattered. And if they had something planned... well, there were some people still loyal to him; he'd feel them out. And he wouldn't go in without Wataru, under the pretense of taking his younger brother in to see the place in full.

He was King. And he wasn't stupid. Bishop had to have had people loyal to him too, and they had to be found and executed. He was sure all the killing would bother Wataru, but some things had to be done.

"Who was that?" Wataru asked, and Taiga had to admit that he'd forgotten his younger brother was there.

"One of my people at Development and Pioneer." Whether Tosho was truly "one of his people" was a good question, but in the loosest sense, he was. "It seems that they've decided that they should listen to me instead of Bishop." Of course, now that Bishop was dead, that was an easy choice to make. But still, at least they recognized that.

"They should listen to you," Wataru said, looking steadily at Taiga. "You're King, after all. But, Nii-san, you can't go it alone."

"I don't intend to go it alone," Taiga told him. "I fully intend to bring you with me, Wataru, because I don't trust some of them not to be still loyal to Bishop... or at least his principles." Had he not been King, he was sure he'd be dead, or shortly so, for even listening to Wataru's beliefs. Because if he'd been resistant to them, he could only imagine how people who had been alive for five hundred or more years would think of them.

Wataru nodded, much to Taiga's relief. "I'll be there for you, Nii-san," he said. The small smile on his face let Taiga know that at least one person in the world supported him fully, and he didn't have to worry about... at least on the loyalty end. As Wataru's older brother, he knew that there were obligations on his end regarding his little brother, ones he couldn't shove off. Nor did he want to, honestly.

Of course, he knew his priorities; reestablishing things with Wataru – who seemed to be loyal to him anyway – took a backseat to reestablishing his authority with his people. Well, the rest of his people, not counting his family.

"What do you need me to do?" Wataru asked.  
Taiga smiled. Yes, Wataru, now that they'd figured things out, would follow him pretty much every step of the way.

"Just be there with me, in case things get ugly." Most people didn't realize that Wataru was the current wielder of Kiva, much to his advantage, and he didn't even register as Fangire – at least neither to him nor Mio, based on Mio's reaction when he'd led the two of them to Mother's cave. He'd always felt something, but he'd never connected things together until Wataru had lost his henshin in front of both himself and Mio.

"I will, Nii-san." And with that simple statement, and Wataru's smile, Taiga felt that he could do anything.  
Nevertheless, Taiga was glad for his brother's support as he walked into Development and Pioneer. By and large, the staff was Fangire; there were a few clueless human employees, but by and large, he'd staffed the place with his own kind, the better to cover things up with. In a way, being a Development and Pioneer employee was the safest thing to be for a human, for none dared lead the human police to suspect anything extraordinary at the funding company.

The receptionist was Fangire, and she stared for a moment before bowing respectfully. At least they'd told the lower ranks, or at least the administrative staff. Taking the opportunity, he nodded at the receptionist before heading deeper into the complex.

He turned to Wataru. "Hopefully they haven't booby-trapped my office," he said, and Wataru looked at him like he'd pronounced the end of the world. Sometimes, his little brother was so innocent. "They might, Wataru, I doubt it, but they might." Even though it was really stupid to try to kill someone who had taken out a previous King twice, there might be someone ambitious enough to do so.

He stepped out to see one of the other board members – Watanabe, this one was, Into The Fourth of a Lemon Rind his true name. Despite his name, he was reserved, not sour. "King," he said, and turned towards Wataru questioningly. Of course, as Taiga guessed, he didn't know what to make of Wataru.

"This is my little brother," Taiga said simply. "Kurenai Wataru."

"The… um… result of your mother's…." Watanabe looked at Wataru appraisingly. "Ah."

"Yes, what made her lose her role as Queen," Taiga said, speaking firmly, letting Watanabe know that he wasn't to be trifled with on this issue. "None the less, he is my little brother."

He didn't mention the part about Kiva; he and Wataru might need the element of surprise.

"Ah." Watanabe was starting to look nervously at Wataru, and Taiga wondered what the man had heard, and if he and Wataru still had the element of surprise. "He had… declared himself King, had he not?"

"A lot of people try to declare themselves King," Taiga said, sidestepping the issue. "He and I have reached an… understanding about that."

"Someone would have to be foolish to try for your throne, my lord," Watanabe said. "Will you be coming back to work soon?" He adjusted his collar, as if things had become too hot.

"Soon," Taiga agreed. "I have things to do… there are ideas that I want to present to the board." Assuming he decided to present the whole thing to the board at all. An alternate food source would be a radical change, and Taiga didn't even pretend that people would instantly accept it.

"Understood, King," Watanabe told him, bowing and leaving.

Taiga waved him away, more than happy to see him go. He had a lot to do; checking out his office was only one of them, though at least he knew that some weren't likely to challenge him.

"Let's go, Wataru," he said, nudging his brother into the elevator.

They rode up, and Taiga couldn't help but smile a little as Wataru stared at the walls along the hallway to his office; being a Fangire-run business, Development and Pioneer was a bit more decorated than the standard human-run one. He unlocked and stepped into his office, after making sure nobody was in there waiting to challenge him, and was somewhat relieved to see that nobody was that stupid quite yet.

His own office was slightly more decorated than the hallway outside, thanks to Bishop's influence and Kurosawa's own skills. No matter what he thought of Bishop, Taiga had to admit that the man had good taste, and Kurosawa sometimes seemed like he was meant to be an interior designer than the assistant to a King. Kurosawa had been amazing, really.

Not sure what was safe yet – after all, if Bishop had betrayed him, who else would – he instead took only a few things, including a couple of proposals for funding. He'd need them to study if he was to write a proposal of his own, and he'd be the first to admit he had no idea what a proposal looked like.

Being King pretty much meant being a well-aimed gun for Fangire interests. Kurosawa and Bishop and the board had been the ones to select the targets, he'd just taken care of them, protecting the Fangire as a King should. Just as Mio should have, had she ever taken to her position as Queen. Taiga had realized shortly after her death that while Mio had steel behind her gentle frame, she would never have made a good Queen.

And not because of her gentleness, either. It was because Mio had made up her mind not to be Queen, because she had been in love with Wataru. There was a certain stubbornness in Mio, a certain desire to have things her way. It had shown in her eyes when she'd coldly informed him that she understood the consequences of loving a human, had shown in her hesitation to kill the traitors whose crime was love. She refused to be a weapon because that was not her nature; she loved strongly, even to the end, loving him but loving Wataru more.

It was, he was sure, what caused her to step in between the two of them, to save him from Wataru. She was terrible at speaking her mind, his Queen, and he hadn't been the most observant, either. He was a weapon, not she, and she had paid the price.

Not that Taiga himself minded being a weapon. After all, protecting his people, keeping them safe and superior, was important to him. To make sure that the Fangire as a whole survived. His mother had committed many sins, but most of all to Taiga's mind was that she'd left him to be raised by Shima, who was laughable as a foster father, not letting him be Fangire.

But then again, Mother and Shima did have a way of screwing things up. Their mother had left Wataru criminally unaware of his heritage, making him think he was human. Her love affair had rendered her truly insane that way.

Of course, then again, that love affair brought him Wataru, so he really couldn't complain that much.

They were heading back to the elevator when another elder, not on the Board but old enough to be, rounded the corner. Dawn in the Eye of a Heron's Tree was talented, but he didn't blame her for staying out of politics and sticking to magic.

"Professor Isakawa!" Wataru exclaimed, and Taiga turned a little to see that Wataru was smiling. Obviously he knew Dawn in some way, and Taiga was curious as to how.

"Kurenai Wataru?" Obviously Dawn knew his younger brother, as well.

"Professor Isakawa's one of my best customers," Wataru explained with a grin. Which made sense; Dawn's was some kind of music teacher.

"And Wataru's my younger brother," Taiga said, stepping forward.

"Ah," Dawn said, studying Wataru. "You truly do take after your mother. Her talent was music, you know."

Wataru blushed. "I'm not as good."

"Well, given that our King has other interests, I was hoping that she'd pass her love of music on to someone," Dawn said. "You truly are your mother's son. Your mother and I had many interests in common and I hope that we find some time in the future to discuss things. Your mother was a truly amazing woman, until she went astray…."

"I… she gave me a love of music, but…."

"She also conveniently forgot to tell Wataru about his heritage," Taiga said, bothered by the smiles on both their faces.

"At least she taught him something, King," Dawn said, with a hint of reproachfulness. "The rest… well, best taught by someone who hasn't abandoned what we are. I miss your mother, but I'd rather remember the times when she hadn't turned traitor. The fact that your brother seems to have turned out well despite everything…."

"Well, um, she did leave me alone after I was about six," Wataru said quietly. "I really only had Kivat and a few others…."

Dawn, to her credit, looked horrified. "If only I'd known! But you never seemed Fangire to me, Wataru-kun. Just a talented human. But don't worry; you'll live long enough to learn all you need to learn."

"In any case," Taiga said, interrupting, "I'm sure you'll have time to catch up."

Dawn was already muttering to herself about lessons and classes and enrolling Wataru in school, making Taiga want to facepalm. Well, if nothing else, Wataru was in no danger from Dawn, as long as he toed the line when it came to Fangire. At least Dawn might be willing to forgive Wataru's lack of education, given everything, just as he had shortly after he'd found out what happened to his brother..

In fact, having him spend time with the elder wasn't a bad idea, even as Taiga didn't want Wataru to spend time with her. It was probably irrational, but it was music that had led his mother astray, or at least her love affair with Wataru's human musician father.

Not that he would have given up Wataru for the world, but that still stung, and it hurt that he couldn't enjoy the thing, the bond, that Wataru had with their mother and with Dawn.

"You'll have to forgive me, King," Dawn replied. "I'd just given up hope to see someone with your mother's blood and talents, and that Wataru-kun is Fangire… or at least I assume so, from what I've divined."

Taiga forced himself to smile. "Of course."

"Then I shall meet up with Wataru-kun sometime," Dawn said. "Have a good day, King, Wataru-kun."

With that, she passed them, and Taiga paranoidly wondered if she was going to try to enter his office. But she hadn't lived for five hundred years by being stupid, either.

"Let me take you to lunch," he said quickly, eager to reclaim his brother's attention, as Wataru was still staring after Dawn. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes," Wataru said, still distracted, and Taiga had to tug his little brother to the elevators, Wataru absently following him.

They left Development and Pioneer without running into anybody else important, and soon Taiga was handing Wataru a helmet. He was briefly distracted by two arguing teenagers – well, at the shiny CD-shaped puzzles of some sort hanging from their belts, anyway – but soon he and Wataru were on the way to the restaurant.

The restaurant that Taiga took Wataru to was a small one, Fangire-run. Taiga was sure one of the owner's relatives worked at Development and Pioneer, but he wasn't sure how or who. They weren't that important, after all. He'd treated Mio to meals several times at the place, and he intended to treat Wataru there many more.

Settling down, he let Wataru order and got his traditional glass of water. He'd noticed that Wataru ordered modestly, just like he'd eaten modestly, and Taiga wondered if this was something that their mother had instilled in him or something else had happened.

"Thank you for lunch, Nii-san," Wataru said as they waited for the food. Taiga was sure they wouldn't be waiting long; he'd always had fast service when he took Mio to the place.

"It's nothing," Taiga said, waving the words away. "What did you think of Development and Pioneer?"

"Well," Wataru said hesitantly, "It's a very nice place, Nii-san."

"It is," Taiga acknowledged. "What did you think of the people?"

"Um… well… I didn't expect to see Professor Isakawa there. Does she work there?" Wataru asked.

"She's not on the payroll," Taiga said, "But it's traditional to listen to one's elders." Bishop and Kurosawa had drilled that into him. "Especially powerful elders like Dawn."

"Dawn?"

He realized he'd never used the woman's true name. He doubted Wataru even knew what it was. "It's the shortened form of her true name – the name we keep for all time. Because we have to change identities every few decades, our parents give us names that are all ours. For example, hers is ' Dawn in the Eye of a Heron's Tree'." Mine is 'The Fang Strikes the Shattering Clock'. I'm sure Mio's had to do with dresses, as fit her; I'm not sure about yours, or if mother gave you one." He should have asked their mother, but he'd had other things on his mind at the time. Wataru had a right to a true name, after all. He hoped that she hadn't gone so insane that she'd left Wataru nameless, as if he was human.

"Because Fangire live centuries," Wataru said, as if reciting something. He looked over at Taiga and added, "Kivat told me years ago on how long Fangire lived. You're going to live a long time, aren't you, Nii-san?"

Something deep inside Taiga dropped when he saw Wataru's expression. Of course, Wataru still thought of himself as human, despite everything. "So are you, Wataru," Taiga said firmly. "You are Fangire, after all. It's your birthright." And if his aging hadn't automatically slowed down like all Fangire young adults', Taiga would make sure he was treated until he did.

He made a note to ask Wataru if he had a doctor and if so, who he saw, later.

In the meantime, plans were already starting to form in his head. Wataru had never really experienced Fangire culture; other than his mother, he, like Taiga, had had few experiences with Fangire customs and culture. His own desire to push Wataru away from his human side had failed because he was thinking like a warrior. Because he was a warrior, of course. And so was Wataru.

But Wataru was more than that. Wataru was an artist, a musician. Dawn had emphasized that. And it didn't help that, thanks to everything, Wataru had seen his own people as the enemy, even at the point where he knew they were his people.

He was reminded of a time just before he and Wataru were torn apart, when Wataru had proudly told him that since Taiga didn't have to eat, Wataru wasn't going to eat either. He doubted Wataru remembered that, and the fact that he'd proudly announced a week later that he hadn't eaten for a week. Of course, Taiga had thought that he'd been exaggerating, but now he knew that Wataru probably had lived on Life Energy, and didn't even realize it.

But Wataru would never feed on humans. He'd likely starve to death if that was his only option, and Taiga had no desire to see that happen. If he wanted Wataru to be Fangire, he would have to show things in a different way than he had before.

"You remember that time when you said you wanted to be like me and you wouldn't eat for a week?" he asked suddenly. "When we were little kids."

Wataru nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "I remember that. I didn't think not eating for a week was odd, and she let me for some reason…."

Taiga smiled broadly. Even though he wanted to crow about that, he knew it would turn Wataru off. This time he would do it slowly, let Wataru realize things. Take acceptance one step at a time, until Wataru realized what he truly was.

He hoped that it would work with the rest of the Fangire too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is indeed not taking things well, as Taiga has a personal possession taken from him.

It wasn't Watanabe re-introducing him back to his Board; it was Okamoto that did it, sweat breaking out on his human face as Taiga stood up. He hoped things wouldn't take long; he'd promised Wataru that he'd get to the wedding of the two Blue Sky operatives, Aso Megumi and Nago Keisuke.

Not that he always felt charitable about the Blue Sky Association, but it was at Wataru's urging that he swallow his pride and go to his foster father for help. Not that Wataru would have said anything about swallowing his pride, but Taiga felt like he was. To go to humans to help with a Fangire issue was humiliating, but as Wataru had said, Shima had been in business long enough to know how to do such things. Plus, as Wataru had also mentioned, Shima had as much reason – if not more – to want the war between human and Fangire to cease.

He knew that Shima's beliefs had wavered on that – had gone from acceptance to hatred back to acceptance – but for the moment, he had the man's cooperation. He still wasn't completely convinced that Shima wouldn't betray him, but Wataru had faith in the man, and Wataru had been the one that Shima had tried to have killed at the dam. Wataru, who held no grudges about it. Wataru, who didn't care about species, but tried to help human and Fangire alike.

Taiga wished he had his little brother's optimism, but he didn't. Still, he hoped, for everyone's sake, that the Board would accept that they did need to find a food source that wasn't humans. After all, it prevented humans trying to kill them – at least for that reason. And what if humans died out, or nearly did? Something would have to keep the Fangire going.

As he led the board through his proposal – after Shima had coached him on how to do it – he glanced around. Many of them were frowning, though he expected that. Change wasn't going to be easy, and he didn't blame them for being skeptical. He was sure that some of them thought that Wataru was influencing him improperly and the death of Bishop was a huge blow to the dignity of the Checkmate Four. After all, Bishop had been very traditionalist, and Mio would never be seen as a proper Queen.

Of course, Mio had never really been great at her role, so she could see their point, but he had to admit, it was her stubbornness – and Wataru's – that had ultimately changed things.

Things didn't always go one's way, and the best one could do is accept them, learn from them, and move on. He'd learned that, and hopefully some of them had learned that too.

Thanks to his own resources – things that he'd been given and remembered from the time when Bishop was teaching him how to be a proper Fangire – he'd found the small publications and websites that covered Fangire culture and attitudes. It seemed things were changing for his generation, this desire to see humans as something more than meals, attitudes similar to, but not quite as inclusive as Wataru's. He'd already contacted a publication or two aimed at his generation, getting Wataru out in the public eye.

By the time that the board had left, still reading his proposal and, he noted, extemely quietly discussing it with each other, Taiga was more than ready to do something mindless. Like a wedding.

Of course, the wedding had to be disrupted by... well, mutated Fangire of some kind from the future, if he'd understood his nephew-to-be right.

The thought that his brother was able to find a Fangire spouse cheered him a little, at least. And the fact that he was still alive and King twenty years in the future cheered him more, assuming things didn't change between his and Masao's time.

And at least the Board seemed afraid enough of him that he didn't expect them to do much except hastily agree to his plan. There might be some resistance, but for someone who had managed to kill off everybody who had come against him, with the exception of Bishop, well… he hoped none of them were that stupid.

He had carefully gone through his office, thoroughly checking for bugs and other such devices. He'd found nothing, which was good, unless there was something he'd missed. That could be a disaster. Resolving to check the place over again after he was sure that the Board had time to think things over, he opened his laptop and started typing.

Sometime later, he left the office, bowed to by various staff members as he checked over and mounted his motorcycle. It had been a long time since he'd ridden a motorcycle in a full suit and tie, but he didn't have a car and he preferred to have total control of his drive rather than using a driver.

A few days passed uneventfully, and he was surprised by the lack of complaints on his Board's part, though one or two non-Board members had approached him, questioning the sanity of his plan. He'd sent them home with explanations of why he was doing this once again and the importance of diversifying food sources. He was sure that some of them weren't pleased, but none seemed to want to challenge him.

That in mind, he drove to Wataru's house on his bike, eager to see his little brother and make sure he was safe.

As he arrived at Wataru's, he parked his bike inside his brother's gates and went upstairs. He knew that Wataru was expecting him, and he'd never really been big on the formalities, especially around Wataru.

"Nii-san!" Wataru's face lit up brightly as he finished putting clamps on a large violin. Well, actually, as he looked at it, it was a viola. No matter what, it was clear that Wataru was done with it, for the moment, or at least he was sure that's what the clamps meant.

"What's wrong with the viola?" he asked casually.

Wataru looked down at it. "It was losing its seam," he said. "It just needed a little bit of fixing."

Taiga nodded. He'd definitely never be much of a fan of music, but it was Wataru's passion, so he could deal. "You probably have worse repairs."

Wataru nodded. "I… people don't mean to, but sometimes things happen," he said. "I… fixed one with a big hole in it, but that was really making a new violin more than anything else."

"How did that happen?" Taiga asked casually. Given the care that he saw Wataru treat his violins….

"It was an accident." Wataru looked down, frowning. "Or actually, the owner was attacked." He seemed fascinated by the wood of his workshop table, and Taiga wondered what had happened.

Of course, apparently it was something that was personal to Wataru, something he didn't want to talk about, so he let his little brother keep his silence.

"Ramon-san stopped by today," Wataru said, to break the silence. "He says that now that I don't need to fight as much anymore, he has a lot to do in the outside world…."

Ramon. The one remaining Merman, or at least that's what he'd heard. He wondered what Wataru's servant – of sorts – was up to. He hoped nothing complicated, or anything that involved the Fangire. "Like what?"

"He… said something about a daughter, but he's too young to have one. Even though he said she's older than me."

Taiga didn't care one way or another if the Wolfen, Franken, and Mermen died out – there was nothing he could do about that, anyway. "I presume he's much older than he looks."

"I think so. Would Nii-san like some water?" Wataru asked.

Taiga nodded, and Wataru moved to the workroom sink, fetching a mug for him. "Are you a light eater?" he asked, suddenly wondering how much human food his brother ate.

"Shizuka-chan always said so," Wataru responded. "But that's okay. I never have been really starving, even when mother left me alone…."

At least she hadn't abused him or starved him, as Shima had starved him when he was younger. In fact, Wataru was healthier than he had been when he'd found out what he was. And he would stay that way, if Taiga had anything to do with it.

"So, Nii-san," Wataru asked, "How did your meeting go?"

Taiga gave him a summary of how things had gone, just in case Wataru had any insight. "I'm sure there will be objections." He himself would have thought it crazy, to even think of a food source other than humans, more than a few months ago. Then his baby brother had turned his life upside down.

"You'll overcome them," Wataru said with a smile.

Wataru made it seem so easy. His smile projected hope, and his modest demeanor reminded Taiga of what he'd gained in his little brother.

"With your help," Taiga responded. "Why don't we have dinner?" He was about to suggest going to a restaurant when Wataru smiled even more broadly.

"I can make something, Nii-san," he said cheerfully. "We can have dinner together."

Taiga nodded. "I'd enjoy that." He would never have asked Mio to cook for him... she was Queen, after all, and that was below her, but he was sure that if she'd asked, he wouldn't have turned her down, and the same with Wataru.

Wataru got busy with his cooking, and Taiga relaxed on Wataru's couch. He had to admit, the place was perfect for Wataru, though a bit small for a family. Maybe Wataru would move into something bigger when it came time to raise Masao.

As Wataru bustled about, Taiga realized how much he enjoyed watching his little brother do things. Sure, he wasn't keen on music, or cooking, but as long as Wataru was doing them, it was okay.

Finally, Wataru was ready and Taiga moved down to the small table that served as the center of the downstairs area. His brother thoughtfully had not served him anything other than another glass of water, but had prepared a fair amount for himself.

Wataru didn't seem to be weak, so Taiga let him be fore the moment, Life Energy-wise. Though he did seem tired, and Taiga wondered if he'd tangled with another Fangire and how to get him to stop. If he did want Wataru to stop. It occurred to him that Wataru's tendency to go after Fangire might work either way for him; either as a good reason to change food sources, or as a reason why doing so was dangerous.

"Are you ready for that interview?" he asked abruptly. He remembered, belatedly, that Wataru had an interview with one of those magazines coming up shortly, and he wanted his little brother to look his best. After all, Masao would have to be born soon, and Wataru and his ideas needed the exposure. Mostly Wataru himself, if he wanted to hear the pitter-patter-thud of little feet.

Wataru smiled. "If it's going to help you, then I'm going to do my best."

"Do you need any new clothes?" Taiga asked. He had to admit, Wataru had quite a few now, but he didn't have that many, or at least Taiga didn't think so, back when they were kids.

"No," Wataru said, shaking his head gently, though it still made his pale hair fly around a bit before settling down. "Nii-san, I can afford clothes now."

"I know, but I want you to look your best." Though some of the magazines would probably just focus on Wataru's looks and not bother much about his clothes.

"I'll be fine, Nii-san," Wataru told him, bashfully tugging at the scarf he always wore.

"Yes, but...."

It was then that he heard a very loud BOOM, and the windows upstairs lit up.

He hurried upstairs, followed by Wataru, seeing that whatever had happened, it had happened somewhere nearby. "Let's go out the back, Nii-san," Wataru said, urging him back downstairs.

Taiga gave him a tight nod before following him.

They went out the back door, circling around Wataru's house. Taiga could see a crowd gathering, smoke coming out nearby.

As they rounded the front of Wataru's home, he could see what had caused the noise, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized what it was.

It was his motorcycle.

He stared at it, simultaneously uncertain – after all, what would he do without it – and annoyed at whoever had done something to it. Which he had to assume they did.

Wataru himself was hurrying over to the neighbors, most of which seemed to know him, talking about the police and he was sorry for the explosion and he didn't know what caused it and yes, the motorcycle belonged to a guest, a family member and yes, he was so sorry for the noise.

Eventually, as he paced and Wataru kept talking, the police arrived. Of course, they probably heard the boom, too; he was sure that people a few kilometers away had heard it, so they arrived fast. Wataru was soon bowing and talking to the police and being distraught – or at least Taiga thought he looked very much so. Which, given that someone had snuck into his yard and blown up his brother's bike – or at least caused it in some way to blow up, assuming it was not natural - was very credible.

Wataru was explaining that he'd been having dinner with his brother when they'd heard the boom, and that this was his brother's bike and he'd been visiting at the time. The policemen asked Wataru a few more questions, about his property and was he having problems, and if there had been any threats, and Wataru had told them no.

Once they were somewhat satisfied with Wataru's answers, they turned to him.

"So, you were visiting your brother?" the first policeman asked.

"Yes; we didn't know about each other until we were adults, and we're trying to make up for lost time." He smiled at the human police officer, hoping that the man didn't do too much poking around.

"Are you on each other's family records?" Taiga had to blink at that, wondering if that was some human bureaucracy thing that he didn't know about.

"My mother wasn't married to his father, so I'd guess not," he said smoothly, not missing a beat. He wondered if Wataru was in any records, human or Fangire. Certainly nothing official that Bishop had maintained, because if Bishop had known, Wataru would have been dead. And his mother didn't strike him as someone who would pay attention to such things as human records unless she had to.

The police officer nodded slightly. "And that was your motorcycle, was it?"

"Yes. I didn't want to park it on the street, and I don't have a permit for parking it anywhere in my neighborhood, but he's given me permission." Normally, houses didn't have space for parking motorcycles like that, but there was a fair amount of room around Wataru's house. Especially since it looked bigger on the outside than it did on the inside.

"Have you been receiving any threats?" the police officer asked.

"Not lately," Taiga said, with a small grin. "I'm the president of the funding company Development and Pioneer. Most of the threats I get are attempts at hostile takeovers, anyway. The occasional person disappointed by a decision, but it's nothing that we can't handle. And very rarely against me." Fangire going after his throne, yes, but nothing he couldn't handle himself, and was expected to.

He wondered if this was going to be someone's first, violent protest about his plan. Or if he'd just lucked out and some unfortunate human was going to be his next meal because they thought blowing up his bike would be fun.

A meal sounded appealing at the moment, but it was more likely that someone really didn't like his plan.

"So, what happened, from your perspective?"

"I wanted to spend more time with Wataru, so I came over to talk. He made us some dinner, but I wasn't hungry so I just had water." That would match with what actually happened. "We were talking about things when we heard the explosion."

The police officer noted it all down dutifully.

"I don't know why someone would want to kill me," he said, "I know that not all my board members are happy with me, but they're all older gentlemen, and I think it's more likely they'd fire me instead of blowing up my bike." Best to deflect inquiry of Development and Pioneer early, at least with the human police. "They have before." It was only a few days, of course, but it would lend more credibility to him. "I restored my reputation with them, of course, and got my job back, but I know they'll do it if they think I've led the company astray."

Which didn't mean the person that had done this wasn't a Board member, but he doubted any of them wanted to be King, just like Watanabe. They might deliver a warning, but they wouldn't try to kill him themselves. Best to leave that to the younger hotheads, less than three centuries old, who were prone to do that.

Of course, the person who had successfully challenged the last King was Wataru's human father, who was, by Fangire standards, very young indeed. Wataru had told him that he, Taiga, was the actual one who killed his father, but Kurenai Otoya had been the one that had initiated the fight, and Wataru had been there too.

It was funny to think that had Wataru succeeded, he might have trapped himself back in time, becoming the next King.

Taiga wondered for a moment on how that would have been like – he was sure Wataru wouldn't have let him be placed into Shima's custody, for one – but realized that Bishop would have been so much against Wataru that he wouldn't have lived that long. He'd probably have been dead, too.

Shoving that uncomfortable thought to the back of his mind, he forced himself to pay attention to the human police officer. The officer asked him how to reach him, and Taiga pulled out one of his new business cards, writing his cell phone number and address down for the police officer. The officer received it with both hands, inspecting it before putting it away.

"Thank you. If we have more questions, we'll contact you." With that, the officer was done. At least one new police officer had arrived to take a look at his ruined motorcycle, taking pictures and measurements. Another seemed to be doing something – checking for further explosives, perhaps? - before they probably took it away for further examination. And at least if they removed it, it wouldn't be cluttering up Wataru's yard.

Wataru came over to join him, and they stood, Taiga not sure what to say to Wataru. "Sorry, someone blew up my bike?" That would have been obvious. Wataru knew how new Kings were made, and he also knew that the proposal Taiga was making had to be one of the most radical in the entirety of Fangire history. What King would champion the cause of saving humans?

Evidently, him. And Wataru, though as Bishop had said truthfully, Wataru had been an impostor King. Not in the sense that Wataru had planned, but he'd still been an impostor in order to save the real King.

And yet, Taiga had to admit, Wataru had been an impressive King, and had he not had to die in order to pass the powers along, he would have handed them to Wataru, who seemed comfortable dealing with them. Though Taiga couldn't imagine Wataru going to board meetings and dealing with Elders who would no doubt sneer at him for his human blood.

Chances were, if anybody was stupid enough to denigrate Wataru for his human blood, they'd be dead. He was sure it was a topic that didn't come up too often, but crossbreeds were rare – and should stay that way – and people did perceive them being weaker than normal Fangire. Not to mention that said children tended to live with human mothers, and were the result of one-night stands, as to avoid getting a rather fatal visit from the Queen. Though as the Fangire became more accepting as his generation and younger seemed to be, there was no doubt that some Fangire had taken advantage of Queen's absence.

He made a note to find out how many hidden half-humans there were out there and make sure they had been educated correctly. Someday, after everyone had accepted that the Fangire were going to find an alternate food source, like it or not.

The fact that his motorcycle was now a sooty heap, a mangled thing of metal and plastic, told him that they really didn't like it.

"Nii-san, do you want to stay over tonight?" Wataru asked.

Taiga smiled. He knew that Wataru didn't have that large a bed, and that one of them would either be squeezed to the wall, or sleeping on the upstairs couch. But it would probably make Wataru happy if he stayed over. After all, Wataru cared about his health and well-being, as opposed to so many others who just pretended to. He wasn't even sure that their mother would be interested in making sure he stayed alive.

And there was something that appealed in sharing a bed, non-sexually, with his younger brother, both of them making sure the other was all right and safe. They should have been together for years, but at least they knew of each others' existence. Which made things all right.

"Yes," he said, smiling even more at Wataru. "We'll finish dinner and then we can see if we can figure out if anybody's after us."

That was said quietly, or at least the last part, because Taiga didn't want the human police to interfere. Humans were much more useful as food at the moment, not getting killed by accidentally interfering with Fangire affairs.

"I understand, Nii-san," Wataru said just as quietly. The two of them watched as a truck arrived to take Taiga's motorcycle away. Police techs – or at least Taiga assumed so, from watching TV – loaded the remains onto the truck, and soon, everybody was off. "I guess the neighbors will disapprove of me, again. I promised not to make as much noise...."

Taiga smiled once more. "Don't worry. I don't think they'll think it's your fault for someone trying to kill me." If someone was, but as Taiga thought about it, no doubt it was someone. And that it was a warning.

Once everybody had cleared off, and Wataru had finished talking to his human neighbors – which required a lot more bowing, Taiga was very surprised to see - Wataru came back to him, and the two of them retired to the house.

Taiga sat down in the chair he'd been sitting in when his motorcycle had blown up, thinking of how much things had changed, as Wataru reheated his own dinner, which had gone cold in the incident. Glancing over at Wataru's bed, he was not surprised to see that it was a single bed, and that he'd been right, they'd either have to squeeze or someone was going to have to sleep upstairs. He decided that they'd have to squeeze, as there was no way Wataru was going to sleep on the couch.

"Here's more water, Nii-san," Wataru said, placing a glass in front of Taiga and then putting his own food down, off the tray he'd been carrying both on.

"You're very graceful, Wataru," Taiga noted, with a little surprise, and more approval. He probably had to be, to work on violins.

Wataru smiled at that as he sat down. "I once played a waiter, because Megumi-san asked me to."

"For?" Taiga asked. He hoped it was for some party, and not Blue Sky Association business.

"There was this chef, whose customers kept getting killed," Wataru said, obviously thinking about it. "Megumi-san wanted me to see if he was doing anything suspicious. I guess he was doing some extra feeding, but neither Megumi-san nor I knew what. And after he fired me, Megumi-san asked me on a date. Well, a pretend date. And then Shizuka-chan showed up, and... well, the chef ended up dying."

"She had no right to pit you against your people... even if you didn't know about your Fangire blood at the time." Taiga clenched his fist. "Was that how you started hunting, Wataru?"

Wataru shook his head. "No, I'd been doing it a while before Megumi-san found me," he said. "I didn't even know what the chef was, at first, but he made a great varnish...."

Taiga wondered how the chef in question would have liked that for a eulogy, but it wasn't like the humans would know, because no identifiable body would have remained.

He hadn't really tried to think about Wataru's hunts before, because it had hurt him too much that Wataru was doing it at all. He was sure that Wataru really had his reasons – and if that chef was being so obvious, Taiga rather thought that he was asking for it – but it still stung that Wataru had been doing so much killing on the humans' behalf. He placed the blame for Wataru's behavior on their mother – why couldn't she have told Wataru about his heritage – and partly on anyone else that had kept his little brother in the dark.

Wataru's Kivat flew into the area, followed by Tatsulot, and Taiga realized that he – the Kivat, that was – was probably as guilty as their mother was. But he wasn't going to talk about that in Wataru's earshot, as he didn't want Wataru to intervene or feel guilty about something that wasn't his fault in the first place.

"Was he being that conspicuous?" Taiga asked, trying to say it in a way that he could convince Wataru that he was not at fault for what he had done, or at least not completely at fault. He'd still killed the chef, but if he hadn't, the humans would have killed him anyway, and at least he wasn't killed by a human. Wataru was Fangire and so at least the man had that comfort.

"A lot of them were," Wataru said. "I don't want the Fangire to be hunted out of existence, either, Nii-san. I didn't know it at the time, but I knew it was wrong."

"It's all right, Wataru," Taiga reassured him. "If they continued hunting like that, they would have been killed by humans. You going in there was a mercy." If only everybody thought like that, Wataru wouldn't have been needed.

Unfortunately, apparently, not everybody did, and Taiga was starting to wonder if Rook's original purpose hadn't been King's bodyguard or somesuch, but one that kept Fangire from being noticed, as King's had been to protect Fangire from human evolution, Queen's to keep Fangire from falling for humans, and Bishop's to keep order, including keeping the rest of the Checkmate Four in line.

If that was true, they would have made a terrific team; the protector of King and hider of Fangire, Rook; the keeper of records and morality, Bishop; the protector of Fangire purity, Queen; the protector of Fangire superiority, King. When they all worked together, they brought good to the Fangire.

Taiga wondered if there was a way to make Wataru Rook, for if his ideas had been correct, that meant that he had been doing a Checkmate's job and was already qualified. If he could find allies among the elders, perhaps they could tell him what they knew.

Of course, that assumed any of them were trustworthy, or if they were all going to try to kill him, as Bishop had. Maybe some of them were open enough, but he doubted it. After all, better to doubt than to be surprised and dead. Bishop hadn't taught him directly, but had taught him through his own actions, trying desperately to keep Taiga in line.

If only he hadn't killed Mio. No matter what she'd done, it was up to King to fight off those who would kill him, not Bishop, even if it was Queen. Plus it had been his confused Queen, who had, if she'd settled down and he'd let her be with her love, would still be with them.

Of course, Mio had never really intended to kill him, or at least she'd changed her mind in mid-stab. She was a good person and she should have survived, but she hadn't. Taiga knew he'd be mourning her forever, but there was nothing he could do about it now. If there was a way to bring dead Fangire back, he didn't know of it.

But all that was past and done... or something he couldn't take care of at the moment. He contented himself with keeping watch over Wataru, and working on finding out who bombed his motorcycle.

Wataru's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello... oh, hi, Megumi-san!" Taiga listened as Wataru talked. "Yes, Nii-san's bike was... we don't know what happened. We were just eating dinner, Megumi-san. Um, well, yes, I guess you can come over and eat too. I should have enough food. Okay, I'll make some food for Megumi-san. Please let me know when you arrive."

It amazed Taiga, as Wataru hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket, how courteous, submissive, and quiet Wataru was when he wasn't fighting Fangire or standing up for his ideals. Yes, his brother had a stubborn steak a kilometer wide, but he was also very, very polite. It seemed like only when others were threatened, or his ideals were, that he stopped being quiet and polite and started being quiet and stubborn.

That stubbornness, he hoped, would save both their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wataru's friend Megumi-san arrived about twenty minutes later, with her husband Nago-san. Taiga didn't feel too comfortable with the two of them there, but it was Wataru's house, and he knew that there would be trouble if he objected.

Besides, at least these two knew a little bit about Fangire, so things weren't totally lost.

Taiga settled down at the table with the married couple, who were sipping at tea and coffee, respectively. At least these two were warriors, albeit ones that had fought his kind, and as much as he didn't like it, he needed allies to watch his back. Megumi-san's worry about his brother would prove useful to him.

“Thanks for waiting,” Wataru said, bringing in two more plates of food. Wataru was definitely someone who knew how to cook and was confortable with it.

“Yum.” Megumi-san looked over at Wataru. “This is delicious, Wataru-kun. You should look into bein a chef.”

“I'm not that good,” Wataru said, blushing. “Kivat and Shizuka-chan taught me to cook, so I'm okay doing it. Actually, I mostly practice with my varnishes. But Shizuka-chan said I should serve things that are a little more edible.”

His friend laughed at that. “Don't be so modest, Wataru-kun! I've heard that even some of your varnishes are edible.”

“Well, um, I don't think the book was....”

Taiga wondered what books had to do with varnishes and cooking, other than for cookbooks, and decided he really didn't want to know.

“And I'm not sure about the one with live snails, or the fish bones....”

Megumi-san laughed. “If you hadn't been looking for fish bones, I would have never found you, Wataru-kun!”

“But in any case, I'm better at violins than cooking,” Wataru finished, quietly. “I make a better violin maker than I do a cook.”

“Aw, Wataru-kun is so modest!” Megumi-san took another bite of her food. Beside her, her husband was eating his quietly, looking at it with a more critical eye.

He was sure that Megumi-san was partially right, because his little brother had a lot of talents, and of course he would have had to learn to cook for himself. There were Fangire who cooked, of course; the chef that he and Wataru had talked about being one of them. Just because human food wasn't one's primary diet didn't mean that one didn't work in a restaurant; after all, his Queen had, for a while. And there were Fangire who took pleasure in the craft, or used it to make hunting easier.

Though, personally, he thought it was in bad taste to eat one's best customers, as well as making little economic sense.

If he wasn't so adverse to eating, thanks to Shima, he'd try some himself, but every time he thought about eating, his throat tightened up, just like it did when Shima hauled him to dentists. It wasn't like he'd had a cavity in his life!

At least Wataru seemed to be enjoying himself, as did at least one of his guests.

“It's quite edible,” Nago-san said finally. He wasn't as effusive as his wife, Taiga noticed, and they were clearly a case of opposites attracting. He'd never gotten how that worked in real life and why people like that stayed together instead of divorcing. Maybe they enjoyed people so contrary to themselves. “But I don't think you should be a cook. You have much more important things to do.”

“Yes,” Taiga agreed. Maybe when everything had calmed down, he'd get Wataru into cooking school, or whatever he could to bring out all of Wataru's many talents. “But after that, she's right. It's practical for someone to be able to be a good cook.” He'd tell Wataru more about that when the humans had left.

“Well, Mio-san knew how to cook very well, and she enjoyed working in food places,” Wataru said softly. “But Nii-san and Nago-san are right, there are things to do that are more important.”

Megumi-san mock-pouted at that. “But boys who can cook are attractive to the ladies! Especially cute boys like you, Wataru-kun.”

“Um... thanks, Megumi-san. I do have a magazine interview, so I'll keep that in mind.”  
“A magazine article!” she exclaimed. “And what's this article about?”

“Well, um, Nii-san wants me to go because he wants to introduce me to people my age, so they want to support Nii-san's plan.”

“And find him a wife,” Taiga said, hoping to distract her.

“Of course!” Megumi-san exclaimed. “He has a son! You met him, Keisuke.”

“I did,” her husband confirmed. “But he does have other things more important.”

“Apparently, no matter how important they are,” Taiga said, “It does need to be done. We're going to need a next generation.”

And as he said that, he realized that indeed, they were going to need a next generation, which was a bit disappointing, but at least Masao knew who he was and clearly knew his father, so apparently they'd live through things, if everything continued to happen as it originally happened.

Taiga tried to stop thinking about the mutability of time, or predestination, or what would happen if he and Wataru were killed before Wataru had time to pass on his genes. And then made a note to himself to make finding a wife – or lover – for Wataru a priority. On top of all the other priorities.

“Um, Megumi-san? What do I do at a magazine shoot?” Wataru asked, giving her a pleading look. Taiga wished he'd thought to ask himself. She had an expertise that he and Wataru lacked – Wataru because he'd been a recluse, Taiga because he'd been intentionally secluded by Bishop and Kurosawa. “I mean, I was at the one with you and Mio-san, but I think this is a little bit different.”

“I didn't know that Fangire had magazines, but... I'm going to tell you what a human one is like!” Megumi-san said. “Sometimes they talk to you before the photoshoot, sometimes they talk to you after. Be prepared to get dressed in several outfits, Wataru-kun, and make sure they have a couple of scarves, because you look cute in them. And then they'll want to... have you ever read one of these kinds of magazines, Wataru-kun?”

“Um, no.” Wataru scratched his head. “Do they do bad things?”

“Oh, no, no! They'll just want to know things like your favorite food, and colors, and places, and trivia, and things like that. They want cute, as much as possible, Wataru-kun. And you're cute!”

“You'll be fine, Wataru,” Taiga said, trying to encourage Wataru. “And you want people to stop thinking of humans as food, right?” That should stop Nago-san from objecting. “Sometimes using persuasion and words works better than using force.” That was an understatement, especially when it came to Wataru.

“So, you have to be as cute as possible, Wataru-kun! And I'm sure that they'll make you cute. It sells more magazines.”

And changes things, Taiga added, but everybody in the room knew that. And it wouldn't hurt to attract potential brides. “And you'll have to mention things like your cooking and the fact that mother left you to raise you on your own.” That would get sympathy from girls' mothers, he was sure. “But that you support yourself. And be sure to mention the kind of girl you like.”

“Um. That... um. Would be Mio-san.” Wataru looked down, as to hide his grief.

“I know, Wataru.” Taiga put a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Neither of us will ever find someone as wonderful as Mio. It's just that... life has to go on, and you have to find Masao's mother.”

Taiga was still getting used to the fact that he'd have a nephew so soon, but now that he knew that Masao was going to arrive in the near future, and the fact that Fangire pregnancies lasted sixteen months, Wataru had to find someone, and fast.

Which meant that he really had to make that interview, and make the best possible presentation.

Of course, that was something that Taiga had no control over, really. His brother was his brother, and the interview would go off well, depending on what happened there, not anything he could do.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure you're really ready,” Megumi-san said, and Taiga didn't reply, letting Wataru fend on his own with that, because it was something he was doing, even if he was doing it on Taiga's prompting.

He let them talk for a few minutes over clothes and fashion and how to be presentable to the camera and how to enthrall the interviewer. “Just smile a lot, Wataru-kun, and I'm sure everybody will be so sad to hear about your mother!”

“Well, she is still alive, but....”

“She is?” Megumi-san asked, sounding puzzled.

“She exiled herself to a cave in a forest for what she did, after her Queen powers were stripped, and it was unsafe to keep Wataru with her.” He'd pieced that out from what his brother and mother had said, to him and to each other.

“She... um. She doesn't like anyone to see her in the state she's in,” Wataru said. “She has her pride....”

Which Taiga didn't blame her for; it was a horrendous crime for Queen to commit, and technically speaking, she should be dead, but he wasn't about to lose another family member.

“She's not in very good shape,” Taiga said, and Megumi-san made a sympathetic noise.

“Anyway! It's good to have an image that will make girls throw themselves at you, Wataru-kun. Just keep that in mind.”

“I will, Megumi-san,” Wataru promised.

Before Megumi-san could fuss over Wataru further, he spoke up. “It's going to be a multi-pronged campaign to get this going. I need people to think that changing food sources is a good idea. That will be part of what Wataru's doing. If there are people who I can't convince that it's a good idea – and many older people will think that – I might have to fight. But I prefer to conserve some resources. After all, what Wataru is presenting is the truth.”

He knew that truth was a big thing for Nago-san and he thought that might appeal to the man.

“We'll help any way we can!” Megumi-san exclaimed. “What do you need us to do?”

Taiga thought about it. “To start, you can help Wataru with his interview,” he said.

“Nii-san might need warriors,” Wataru said, “And I'm trying to have him get the Shima Foundation involved. Because they know Fangire biology, and they can look at it at a new angle.”

Frowning, Taiga added, “But not immediately. I can't appear to have gone soft.” He really didn't want to work with Shima's company at all, but he'd promised Wataru that he would.

And maybe if he put it off enough, Wataru wouldn't notice. After all, Wataru trusted him, and he knew that Taiga wasn't that fond of Shima, but he'd put up with the human if he needed to... especially since he'd realized that despite everything, he trusted Shima.

He also didn't like the fact that the man had tried to kill Wataru in those times where he'd hated the Fangire. The only reason Taiga trusted the humans with Wataru at all was that they had avoided following Shima's orders to kill his little brother.

Plus, it really didn't hurt that Megumi-san could help advise Wataru about how to handle the interview far better than he ever could. He wasn't about to complain about free advice, even if she'd been overbearing at first.

He smiled at her and her husband, and let them ponder things for a moment while he also tried to figure out what use they'd be to him. No, they couldn't be out in the open, at least at first, but he thought that Wataru had chosen them for a reason and he was hardly going to complain about Wataru's friends out loud. Especially friends that had shown their loyalty towards Wataru, no matter what.

He envied Wataru a little about that; there were few that he, himself, could trust. He wanted to have friends like Wataru had friends, friends that cared and wouldn't go against him because he said something wrong. Friends that would stand by him even if he went temporarily insane. Friends that insisted on hauling him out of his shell.

People who knew him and understood him despite his faults, and forgave him when he did something wrong, like his brother had forgiven him.

He looked at the two. "I hope that my people agree that we have to find a new food source," he said, "But if not, will the two of you defend me?"

He wanted them to feel needed, and Wataru had given him the perfect reason for it, without him having to ask first. And not in the traditional way that Fangire traditionally needed humans.

Wataru was smiling, and Taiga had to admit that he wouldn't undo that for the world.

"Please, help Nii-san," Wataru said, bowing at his guests.

Megumi's smile was the only answer he needed.

"Thank you," Taiga said. "I appreciate that. As does Wataru." He indicated his little brother, who was probably wondering when people would get back to eating the food he'd made. "Now, let's eat. More."

With that, the two humans returned to eating, as did Wataru. Wataru, he observed, took pleasure in eating and he definitely, most definitely, didn't want to make him frown, either. He'd learned not to be a dictator, and maybe someday, Wataru would follow rules.

Finally, the meal was over, and Wataru's guests had left, allowing Taiga to relax from a tenseness he hadn't realized he'd had. Being around humans always made him raise his defenses, apparently. It wasn't their fault or Wataru's; it was just the way things were.

"Is Nii-san okay?" Wataru asked hesitantly.

"It always takes me a little while to recover from being around humans, even good ones like yours," Taiga said, stretching. "I know you believe them to be worth your time, but I get suspicious that they're going to hurt you."

"It's okay, Nii-san," Wataru reassured him with a smile. "Megumi-san and Nago-san wouldn't do that. They're too honest."

Wataru was the honest one, really, but Taiga wasn't about to point that out, because he was so much into his humans right now.

He relaxed into his chair. “I'm not even sure how to defend myself.” There, he'd said something that made him vulnerable, but he knew how his brother would react.

“You'll find something, Nii-san.” Wataru moved his chair around so it was next to Taiga's. “You can change the Fangire. You took a first step. And even if something goes wrong, you can always fix it.”

Taiga wished he had Wataru's confidence in the matter. It was like his younger brother was the wise one, knowing how things should be. Which was pretty amazing for someone who pretty much raised himself, with only the real help of a Kivat and, later on, a human.

It was amazing, really, once he thought about it. He was raised as a human and rebelled to become a Fangire, what he should be. Wataru, grossly ignorant of his heritage, was raised by a Kivat and a lapsed Fangire, and still turned out human.

“What are you thinking about, Nii-san?” Wataru asked.

“I was thinking of how we turned out,” Taiga said. “You were free of most influences and came out gentle. I was raised by a human and turned against everything I hated. Plus, I was sent out of the country – while I appreciate being able to speak fluent English – it's very useful – I didn't want to lose you.”

Wataru blinked. “Why did he send you out of the country? There are expensive high schools in Tokyo, like Ouran and Eitoku. Or maybe out in the countryside, to St. Lucia's....”

“I suspect that one of the reasons is that St. Lucia's is a girl's school, unless I wanted butler training,” Taiga said dryly. “Besides, that school produces some of the snobbiest girls I've ever met!”

“I... I've never met someone from there,” Wataru said. “I guess... I guess that I did hide a lot....”

Grinning, Taiga said, “You did, but that's past now.” He remembered briefly how it had been when Wataru had closed himself in, and even terrified and confused, he refused to let go of his human side. Stubborn, his little brother, even in crisis. He doubted that he'd ever be able to push Wataru away from that side of himself.

Wataru nodded. “Yes, I can't hide anymore, Nii-san.”

“Neither of us can,” Taiga said. “But as long as I have you as my brother, I can't fail.”

Nodding again, Wataru said, “How are we supposed to find the people who did that to your bike, Nii-san?”

“I'm not sure. I've never had to hunt down someone like that,” Taiga admitted. He'd have to try to figure out who was reliable... and fast.

“Neither have I. I guess you could ask Nago-san, he's a bounty hunter....”

Taiga blinked, realizing all too late that he could have. Then again, it was still hard, trusting a human.

“Maybe Ramon-san or Jirou-san or Riki-san would know something....”

“I'm not sure they'd want to help the son of the man who pretty much killed their people off,” Taiga reminded him.

“Professor Isakawa?” Wataru suggested, after a moment of thought.

“I think she's about ready to teach you how to hunt,” Taiga said, wondering if Wataru had already been adopted.

“So, not Professor Isakawa?” Wataru asked, looking a little disappointed.

“I... don't know whether she'd agree or try to have me killed. You heard what she said about Mother.” Not that he always had flattering things to say about their mother himself, but Wataru was more sensitive to such things. Besides, her reaction to Wataru had bothered him, in a way he couldn't pinpoint. “It might be better to ask your Nago-san first.” At least the man was properly suspicious. Trusting the wrong person might get them killed.

Bishop had drilled it into him, hard, that to show tiredness or weakness was death as well. He was starting to feel tired and weak, but it was hard for him to show it, not even to Wataru. He knew his little brother would never turn against him, but he still wanted to protect himself.

“Are you all right, Nii-san?” Wataru asked.

“I'm... just starting to realize that someone wants to kill me for something other than just being King.”

Wataru bowed his head for a moment. “Would it be safer for you to stay here?” he asked quietly.

“That didn't do my motorcycle any good,” Taiga reminded him, a little more snappishly than intended. “Sorry, I am tired.” Maybe he could admit it to Wataru after all.

“You can have my bed,” Wataru said, motioning towards the bed in the little nook.

“Thanks, but I don't want to push you out of your own bed,” Taiga said. “I know you have a couch upstairs, but....” Just as Wataru was going to offer him his best accomodations, he felt obligated to object.

“It's okay, Nii-san,” Wataru said, and smiled. “Maybe we'll both think better in the morning.”

“Think we could both squeeze into the bed?” Taiga asked. He made a mental note to gift Wataru with a bigger bed sometime, before Wataru got married.

“I don't think so,” Wataru said, “But don't worry about it. We'll figure this out tomorrow.”

After much protesting on his end, he found himself spending the night in Wataru's bed, with Wataru taking the couch upstairs. He reflected that his place was much more secure than Wataru's, but he had to admit, he had no energy by the time he went to bed. As Wataru gave him a cup of water and settled down with his own breakfast – when everything was over, he was going to take Wataru to a restaurant in order to thank him.

Wataru's doorbell rang as they were finishing up the meal. Excusing himself, Wataru got up and went upstairs. “It's Professor Isakawa!” he called, sounding excited. Taiga wondered how good a customer she'd been to Wataru, and took another sip of water. Maybe all the woman wanted was to bring Wataru more custom, though he doubted it.

He heard the upstairs door being opened and closed, and decided to wait and see. Maybe if she was planning something else, she'd be put off by his presence. He wasn't sure he was ready to hand his brother over to her, at least not yet.

A few minutes later, he heard them talking as the door creaked open. “- I'm fine, Professor Isakawa.”

“I just can't believe I never knew....” The woman was still talking. “Ah well. There's a lot for you to learn, and the King is so busy....”

“I'm never too busy for my brother,” Taiga said, getting up and crossing to the stairs. “Family watches over family.”

“King,” Dawn acknowledged. “I thought... well, I didn't know you'd be here. I just... I feel responsible for what happened to your mother, and it's the least I could do....”

“I can teach my little brother how to hunt,” Taiga said pointedly. He wasn't going to, because Wataru wouldn't even think of hunting, but it was better for Dawn – or anybody else under suspicion – to get their hands on his little brother. Plus, if Dawn was willing to change, the first thing he wanted to avoid was Wataru alienating her until Taiga could convince her to be on his side.

“Would you like some breakfast, Professor Isakawa?” Wataru asked politely.

Dawn looked down the stairs at Taiga, and seemed to be pondering her options. “Maybe that would be a good idea.”

Wataru led Professor Isakawa down the stairs and seated her. “I'll make some more breakfast, if you eat that,” he said. “otherwise, I can give you water or another drink?”

“Tea is fine, Wataru-kun,” Dawn said. “I've already fed, and I don't need to pretend to be human, here.”

Taiga swore that Wataru's expression flickered a little, but all his brother did was bow. “Would sen-cha be all right?” he asked.

“Sen-cha is fine,” Dawn told him, smiling up at him. “I prefer ban-cha, but sen-cha is fine too.”

Wataru bowed once more and went upstairs to make her tea.

“Such a fine young man,” she sighed, smiling at Taiga. “Turned out so well, despite everything, I think.”

“He has a lot to learn about Fangire,” Taiga said, “But I'll teach him.” He put what he hoped was a subtle emphasis on the “I”, just to make sure Dawn knew that he was going to teach Wataru, not anyone else.

“But how much do you yourself know about our kind and our culture, King? You were raised by a human, yourself, from what Bishop told everyone.” Dawn's expression turned stern. “Yes, you can teach him how to hunt, but do either of you really know what it means to be Fangire, to be part of what your mother left behind?”

Taiga stared at her for a moment, before remembering he was supposed to be the King. “Bishop did educate me on Fangire culture and history. He was a really good teacher.” Bishop might have tried to kill him in the end, but he had been that.

“I deal with young Fangire all the time,” Dawn said, sipping at her tea. “This, by the way, is very good, Wataru-kun.”

Wataru's face lit up, and Taiga tried not to groan. “And?”

“Bishop may have taught you culture and history, but culture changes. So does history, sometimes. And Bishop, by necessity, has always had a rather... conservative view of things. It will not surprise you that our culture echoes the humans', just because we have to fit in among them. We do a lot to fit in among humans, by the way; those who don't act human don't survive. That's why nowadays, Fangire have such short childhoods, or at least grow to maturity so soon; it's because they must, before someone starts asking questions.”

“I know that much,” Taiga said, frowning at Dawn.

“Nii-san is having me do magazine interviews,” Wataru volunteered, and Taiga felt the urge to facepalm about Wataru's honesty.

Dawn smiled at Wataru. “I'll be sure to buy copies. You could learn a lot, Wataru-kun, from hanging out with people your own age.”

“Nii-san's good at what he does,” Wataru said. “I know some of what he's saying is radical, but....”

“You're just too young to know any better, both of you,” Dawn said, smiling even more at Wataru. “Sometimes young people think that way; as they get older, they understand.”

“Too young?” Wataru asked, as confused as Taiga felt. Was she saying that Wataru would grow out of this desire not to eat humans? A lot of the reason why Taiga was pursuing this path was because of Wataru; he almost hoped that Wataru would grow out of it.

“Well, you're only twenty, Wataru-kun, and the King here is only twenty-two. You haven't lived very long, and both of you were raised by people determined to make you human. So, not only don't you know Fangire culture, you are influenced by humans. It's only natural you would think of them as something other than food. Especially you, Wataru-kun, given you share blood with them. But then again, most of us do, to an extent. Your mother was not the only one tempted by the forbidden.”

Taiga was too busy staring at Dawn to catch his brother's expression as Dawn continued.

“And, that being said, you are no less a Fangire for your human blood,” she said. “And anyone who would make you so does not understand us. Humans are food, but things happen, and the children are never to blame for their heritage. Especially when they don't understand. As I said, you're young. Both of you.”

She seemed to be talking to herself as well as both of them. “But humans aren't....” Wataru began.

Dawn reached across the table for his hand. “Food? Yes, they are. You have a little bit of unlearning to do. It's too bad that Bishop saw you as a problem to be eradicated rather than solved, but he always was fanatic about the purity of the Fangire....”

“But....”

She smiled yet more at him. “You might be good at violin repairs, Wataru-kun, but there's a lot you have to learn. I suspected that when I met you again at Development and Pioneer.”

“I know that,” Wataru told her, “But I think some things have to change, too.”

“Well, everything changes a little,” Dawn responded, still holding on. “Words change, people change, things come and things go. We fall in love, we fall out of love, we raise families, we grow up, we grow old. But one thing is constant, and that's our food source. I know you're resistant to that, and I know that you're probably the one who convinced our King to do this, but you have to stop.”

“Why?” Wataru asked, clearly confused. Taiga was still sitting there, wondering if Wataru would change his mind. Of course, given Wataru's behavior in the past, he really doubted it. He was willing to risk death and Taiga's anger to stand up for his beliefs. And he had a feeling Dawn was going to learn that too.

“I'd rather not have my favorite repair person – as well as the son of my closest friend, or at least she was, once upon a time – get himself killed,” Dawn said, letting go. “And there are those who would kill you, simply for proposing it.”

“Would those be the same people that would hate me for being half human?” Wataru asked softly, but Taiga could see the determination forming on his face.

“We don't hate you for being half, and... well, what's done is done, and it's not your fault that your mother turned you into a weapon for humans.” Brushing back a strand of hair from her face, she added, “But there are those who would kill you – both of you, if needs be – for bringing this on your people.”

“We'll handle them,” Taiga said deciding at that moment that someone needed to be reminded of things, “With force if I need to. I am King. If I say something has to change, something has to change.” Even if he wasn't totally sure of that change himself, he was tired of getting challenged.

“Professor Isakawa,” Wataru said, getting up and bowing, “I know change is hard, but... I want the Fangire to have options. I have chosen to be myself rather than a human or a Fangire. And I want there to be peace. Not suppressing the humans kind of peace, but true peace. And that can only really happen if the Fangire change.”

“And I'm tired of people challenging my authority,” Taiga reminded her. “I will think about your proposal, however. If you're to change my mind, however, you have to change Wataru's. Try to change it violently and we will strike back.”

Dawn studied Wataru. “As a friend of your mother's, I accept that challenge, to change Wataru-kun's mind non-violently. I can't promise anybody else's cooperation, but I, too, will try.” She bowed to Taiga, and turned to Wataru. “Thank you for the delicious tea. Sorry for my rudeness.”

And with that, she left.

Wataru sagged down on his chair. “I like Professor Isakawa,” he said, but he didn't look too happy with anything at the moment. “I don't want to hurt her.”

Taiga, realizing that he'd just challenged an obsessive elder to change his brother's mind, sagged down as well. “I hope that she can convince the others.”

About to say something, Wataru looked up. After a moment, Wataru's door slammed open, and two figures came hurrying down. He recognized one as Ramon-san, the last remaining Merman; the other, a young woman dripping blood, he didn't know. He looked questioningly at Wataru, who had shot up. “What happened?” he asked.

The young Merman just looked at him and Wataru chest heaving. "Aya..."

Dropping down to the floor and panting, the young woman added, "They attacked us..."

"Ramon-san, who is this?" Wataru asked.

"Aya," the Merman said frantically. "They tried to kill her...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for taking so long! This chapter is a bit darker, due to some discussed noncon.

Chapter 4

The girl was looking at Taiga and Wataru with wide eyes. Taiga wished he had a clue on who she was and why she was there, and what importance she was to the Merman.

"And you are?" he asked, addressing her.

"Shinoda Aya," she answered, looking like she knew about as much about what was going on as he did.

The name sounded a little familiar, but he couldn't place it. "And how do you know... him?" he asked, motioning at Ramon-san.

"He... oh, no way am I going to say this. I'm getting out of here before anybody else tries to blow me up." She got up shakily, looking around as if for an exit.

"Ramon-san, is this your daughter?" Wataru asked, motioning at the girl.

"This is Aya," Ramon-san said proudly.

"Hello, Aya-san," Wataru said, smiling at the girl. Taiga had to marvel at Wataru's smile, despite everything that had happened.

"Hi," the girl said back. She looked a little older than Wataru, probably younger than himself. If she was the Merman's daughter, she could be any age, but he guessed that she was the age she seemed.

"Um, I can bring you some tea," Wataru said, "Or maybe something to eat? I don't think it's safe to go out right now."

"I knew I should have run when mom said so," the girl muttered. "Tea is fine."

Wataru went up to fetch more tea, and Taiga decided smiling at the girl was a good idea. "So, how did you end up... here?" Taiga asked, more to kill time than anything else.

The girl looked over at him, clearly tired. "Because he feels like the ocean," she said. "And I... mom ran at the sight of him when he came to us, but I didn't. Because he feels like the ocean."

She was repeating herself, which Taiga recognized as something that wasn't a good sign. But he didn't know what to say about it, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to deal with the whole thing.

"The ocean?" he asked.

She blinked. "Never mind." She shook her head. "As soon as it's safe to leave, I'm leaving."

Ramon-san went over to sit by her, and she shrunk away from him. He pouted, and took her hand. "But I am your father."

"You're too young to be my father," she said, keeping away from him as far as possible without leaving where she'd sat down.

"Yes, I am."

"You can't be," she said, which would have been rational had Taiga not known better. "I'm going to miss my class. How am I going to explain that?"

"You're in school?" Taiga asked, wanting to get her mind off of Ramon.

"I teach swimming," she explained. "Even a medal couldn't get me out of this...."

"It's okay," Taiga said, not sure why he was reassuring her, but he was. "We'll get you out of here soon." Mostly so that she was out of Wataru's house, but he'd get her out of there.

"I wanna make sure she's safe," Ramon said. "There's just me and her left...."

The girl started crying, shrinking in on herself.

"I used to sneak out of Castle Dran," he said. "Just to sneak you away for a few minutes. You said your first word to me. It was $*%^$. Swim. Don't you remember?"

Her only response was more crying.

Wataru chose that moment to come back with the tea, and tried handing it to her. "Please, take it," he said gently.

She looked up at him, sniffling, but took the tea, sipping at it and resolutely staring at her legs.

Taiga remembered Wataru's reaction to being told he was Fangire as well as human, and reflected that it could have been worse. Much worse, judging from her reaction. At least Wataru had only looked stunned and tried to have their mother deny it. Which she thankfully hadn't.

Then again, their mother looked like an adult – even crone-like – and Ramon-san looked like he was just entering puberty, even if he wasn't. Or even if he was entering the Merman version of puberty.

"So, Aya-san is a Mermaid?" Wataru asked Ramon-san.

"Well, not quite," the Merman said. "There's really no such thing, just human imagination."

Taiga knew from what Bishop had told him, that the Merpeople were one species; they had true form and human form, just like the Fangire.

And they, from what he'd also picked up, had little tolerance for the half-breeds that occasionally happened, ignoring them and treating them like humans. Food. It was barbaric.

Except, apparently, when one was the last of his kind, and of course a half-human child was better than nothing.

"When can I leave?" the girl asked.

"But I don't want you to leave," Ramon-san said.

She didn't reply, just sipping at her tea.

"Do you want more tea?" Wataru asked.

"Um. Yes. Please." She held out her cup. "I'm sorry for rudely inconveniencing you."

"It's okay," Wataru soothed. Taiga wondered how to shoo the Merman away from his daughter, especially since Ramon-san had apparently decided that hovering was going to make her like him.

Wataru got another cup of tea for the girl, which she drank in silence.

"So, what happened, Ramon-san?" Wataru asked the Merman, who was trying to wipe up Aya-san's wounds. Taiga supposed that it was easier to get Ramon-san to talk than his daughter, who apparently wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"I was talking to Aya about family, and then suddenly we were shot at," Ramon-san explained, wide-eyed. "And then we ran here."

"I knew I should have run," Aya muttered.

"Would you like to borrow my shower?" Wataru asked the girl. "It's right over there...."

"Um, I will, thanks." She finished her tea and handed it back to Wataru, then quickly hurried into the bathroom, keeping an eye on Ramon-san all the way, as if not sure he'd try to follow her in.

After the door closed, Ramon-san pensively watching it, Wataru took the teacups back to the kitchen upstairs.

"She'll feel better when she gets into water," Ramon-san said, not really to Taiga but to the room. "We always do. She always loved the water more than the land, when she was little...."

Wataru came back downstairs. "I wonder if person who blew up Nii-san's motorcycle is the same one shooting at Ramon-san and his daughter," he said.

"There was a lot of fighting between the Merfolk and the Fangire, even before we decided to destroy them," Taiga pointed out. "It could be unrelated."

He hoped it was unrelated. Because that would mean someone was going after Wataru, which was not going to happen. He'd had problems with his little brother and his little brother's stubbornness, but that was his duty as King; nobody else had the right to try to kill Wataru.

Going after him was one thing; it was, after all, an accepted practice to try to dethrone the King. Much as he didn't like it, every Fangire had the right to try. But going after the King's little brother? That wasn't something that Taiga was going to let happen. Wataru wasn't King, had never really been King, and was safe from those kinds of challenges.

He had to wonder if people were going after Wataru because they believed Wataru to be behind the idea of changing food sources. Which certainly was true, to a point. Wataru had been the one to persuade Taiga to do all of this. But at least presenting it as an alternative – even presented as direly as he had – was at least a softening up of those beliefs, allowing those Fangire who absolutely had to feed on humans the chance to do so, while allowing Wataru to feed on something else.

He wasn't sure if Wataru would take the idea of the Fangire still feeding on other species as well as he thought his little brother would, but at least it was a step forward. A radical step forward, he had to admit. He wanted Wataru to accept the Fangire for what they were, even if his own idea was apparently a very sheltered one. He still knew that there would be people that wouldn't accept doing anything other than feeding on humans - he'd been one of those who was really convinced that humans were food and nothing would change that - but some others apparently felt a bit differently.

He himself just wanted Wataru to accept his heritage. In a way, Dawn might help, giving Wataru an anchor to his Fangire heritage that he sorely needed, and she might give both of them an insight into making the rest of the Fangire cooperate with Wataru's ideas. Besides, Fangire lived for centuries, and both of them had - admittedly - very little experience with this.

Taiga made a mental note to let Dawn have her chance - it made sense, after all, and might buy them some time to figure out how to convince older Fangire that the new plan was not a threat to Fangire culture and heritage. And it would make him feel better that Wataru fully understood what Fangire blood he had - after all, their bloodline had many Kings and Queens in it.

He pulled out his mobile phone, searching through the entries until he found Dawn's number. "Dawn," he said, as soon as she answered the phone.

"King, what can I do for you?" she asked, seemingly polite.

"I think Wataru does need those... lessons. Why don't you stop by, tomorrow, and start teaching him about our heritage. I'll teach him to hunt, of course, but Wataru holds you in high esteem and I think you could connect with him better than anybody else."

When Dawn replied, she sounded surprised. "Of course, King. At your convenience - and Wataru-kun's."

"I'm sure Wataru would be more than pleased to spend time with you," he said. "I think it would also do him a lot of good. I agree. He does need to understand."

If understanding would buy them some time, so be it.

"I'll give him a call and arrange something," the woman said, clearly still surprised at the offer. "I know he has a business and I'd rather not be a disruption."

"I'm sure you can work out something," Taiga said politely. "Why don't I give him your number and he can give you a call?"

"Right," Dawn said, clearly distracted. "I'll look forward to his call, then." She hung up, and Taiga was left with her number on the display.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" Wataru asked, clearly confused.

"I'm buying us some time - and figuring out what we can do about the older Fangire," Taiga said. "They're old, they're canny, and I don't want you killed over this. She likes you and she does seem to care - so I think we could at least get some insight. Here, give her a call."

He handed Wataru his cell phone.

Wataru took it, hitting the "call" button. "Hello, Professor Isakawa. Nii-san said you were willing to teach me about Fangire. Um... I'm not sure about that. Let's meet here. Tomorrow morning is fine, around nine, if it's okay with you. I'll see you then."

Taiga saw Wataru hit the "end call" button before handing it back to him. "Professor Isakawa wanted to meet at her place," Wataru said, "But I thought that wasn't a good idea at this point."

"No," Taiga agreed. "Under no circumstances are you to go to her home."

Aya-san emerged from the bathroom. "Thanks for letting me use it," she told Wataru. She did look much cleaner than she did before.

"It's no problem," Wataru said graciously. "Would you like more tea."

"Thanks, but I need to get out of here," Aya-san said. "My mother's going to be worried."

A cellphone rang, and Taiga didn't recognize the ringtone, but apparently Aya-san did. She plucked a cell phone out of her pocket. "Mom! I'm... not all right. But I'm in one piece. More or less. Um. I'd have you pick me up, but I'm not sure where I am...."

"I can give directions," Wataru volunteered, holding out his hand.

Aya-san handed him the cellphone. "Hello, my name is Kurenai Wataru and she ended up at my house...." He proceeded to give the woman directions from a local landmark, and generally how to get to that landmark, and then hung up the phone, handing it back to Aya-san. "I hope your mother doesn't get lost."

"She's good at directions," Aya-san said absently. "Very good with them."

Wataru fetched Aya-san another cup of tea, and Ramon-san watched his daughter protectively. The doorbell rang, and then shots rang out. Wataru hurried out his back door, rushing back in a minute or so later with a middle-aged woman and slamming the door behind him.

She almost ran out again upon seeing Ramon-san, but had the sense to grab her daughter first. Ramon-san sprang up, and she backed up towards the door as he got close. "No! I'm not going to give you to her!"

"She's an adult," Ramon-san said. "Of mateable age." He pouted. "Besides, it's too dangerous out there. For both of you."

With that, the woman ran out, but Ramon-san ran after her, assuming his true form. Soon after, he was back in human form, dragging Aya-san back in, along with her unconscious mother.

"What are you doing? What in the hell are you?" Aya-san demanded, apparently reaching her breaking point in regards to herself and her mother.

Ramon-san lifted Aya-san's mother up onto Wataru's bed, which Wataru helped with. "I'm a Merman," he said. "So are you. Your mother is too, a little bit."

In other words, Aya-san's mother had a little bit of Merfolk – Merman – blood herself.

"Maybe we should wait for Aya-san's mother to wake up," Wataru suggested.

"Kiyoe-chan," Ramon-san corrected, indicating the unconscious woman.

"We should wait for Kiyoe-san to wake up," Wataru corrected. "Um, can I get you more tea?"

"Yes, please," Aya-san said. Wataru headed back up.

Having never been in Wataru's bathroom, Taiga wondered if there was an actual toilet in there. At the rate Aya-san was drinking tea, she might need it sooner or later.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" Taiga asked.

Ramon-san shrugged. "A few minutes."

In the meantime, Aya was trying to stay as far away as possible. Taiga wondered if this was how it had been for Wataru, at least after he got home.

"It couldn't hurt to wait," he told Aya-san. "Then maybe we can talk."

"But he's a monster!" Aya-san exclaimed. "I saw him!"

Ramon-san looked hurt. "That's what I look like," he said to his daughter, who was definitely cringing. He sat down on the bed. "You've seen me like that before. You don't remember?"

Aya-san shook her head wildly. "I would have remembered seeing a monster!"

"How old was Aya-san when you last saw her, Ramon-san?" Wataru asked, returning with the tea.

"Um... about one, then I couldn't sneak out of Castle Dran anymore," Ramon-san said sadly.

"Then maybe Aya-san doesn't remember you?" Wataru asked astutely.

"I think I'd remember a monster," Aya-san said, looking at Ramon-san and her mother and perhaps wondering how she could get him away.

"Not if you were a baby," Taiga pointed out reasonably. He certainly didn't remember his mother – it had taken pictures for him to recognize her at all.

She paused for a moment. "Maybe not, but I still can't believe he's my father, and I'm leaving as soon as I can. With my mom."

"We can swim out to someplace safe," Ramon-san said, interrupting their conversation. "Deep in the sea where the Fangire can't get us."

Taiga realized that this woman probably had no clue on what a Fangire was.

"I can't breathe water," Aya-san pointed out coldly. "I'm good at holding my breath, but I am not a fish!"

"Maybe we can take a boat," Ramon-san said after a moment. "And your mother, and find an island. I can bring you both food. Maybe eventually you'll have brothers and sisters too!"

"I'm not sure that will help, Ramon-san," Wataru said. He was going to say more, but was interrupted by a scream from Aya's mother, who was shrinking back in the little cubbyhole as much as possible.

"Maybe you should get up from the bed," Taiga suggested to the Merman, who after a thought, did so. After a moment, the woman's screams died off, but she was still huddled in the back, eyeing Aya-san like she was going to try to run off again. Which was probably a bad idea.

"So," Aya-san said, "I'm listening. It's better than going out there and getting shot at again."

Or getting herself and her mother dragged back, as Ramon-san had proved that he'd do.

"Aya, are you sure?" her mother asked, still in the back of the cubby.

"Yes," Aya-san said. "The rest of the people here are reasonable, and I bet the police will show up soon."

The woman sighed. "If you're not going anywhere, I'm not going anywhere. I have to protect you."

"I'd protect her too," Ramon-san pointed out.

"Um." Wataru bowed at the woman. "Kurenai Wataru."

"Pleased to meet you," the woman said, observing the courtesy, tired and scared as she was. "Shinoda Kiyoe."

"Ramon-san was going to explain some things," Taiga said pointedly. Better the woman and her daughter have some idea as to what was going on. Besides, nobody would believe her if she told the truth anyway after she'd been told about Fangire and Merfolk.

"Like the fact that he's a monster," Aya-san said. She looked like she was ready to hop across the table and protect her mother from her father. "And why he hasn't aged, apparently."

"Well, I'm a Merman. And so is Aya, and so are you, kinda," Ramon-san said simply. "Which is why I chose you."

"He's a fish monster," Aya-san added. "That's why he looks the same."

"I'm over a hundred years old," Ramon-san said proudly. "Aya will probably live a long time, too."

Kiyoe-san rubbed her face with one hand. "I don't believe this. Actually, it makes sense, given great-grandmother's stories... but those can't be real, can they?"

"Stories?" Aya-san asked. "What stories?"

"Well, of course I wouldn't tell them to you, since you loved the sea so much... but when you were a little girl, your grandmother left us taped stories about her life, and also some thing she labeled 'stories and fairy tales'. She talked a lot about Mermen, and some stories were about a woman who loved one...." She shook her head. "Those can't be true...."

"Not really," Ramon-san said. "No Merman would love a human. Maybe... maybe she was in the water and ready for mating! And he found her. And that's how things happened."

"And your great-grandmother, my grandmother, mysteriously disappeared one day, so it's not something we really talked about," Kiyoe-san told her daughter. "I don't want you disappearing like she did. It's bad enough that she addressed the fairy tales to me, 'for comfort in my pregnancy'."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mom," Aya-san reassured her.

"Hey, I'd like to hear some of them," Ramon-san said, looking beseechingly at Kiyoe-san.

"Why would I tell you fairy tales?" Kiyoe asked, huddling in the corner.

"Then don't do it for him," Taiga said. "Do it for us. Give yourself something else to focus on." These were stories that he'd never heard, and he had to confess that he was curious.

Kiyoe sighed. "Very well. But get him out of my sight!"

"Ramon-san?" Wataru asked politely. Ramon-san pouted, but moved out of Kiyoe-san's sight.

Once he was safely away, Kiyoe-san began her story. "There was once a woman who was walking on the shores, who encountered a fish-man. He was sitting there, sunning himself, and gave no notice of her approach. But as she skirted the rocks, he turned, as if he had heard her. He blew a bubble, and she was lucky, for it missed her, but she fell down anyway. 'Please, don't kill me,' she begged, 'For I have a husband and children to support.'"

"He got down, and she was amazed by his beauty. His scales were a polished green, and he wore a beautiful loincloth. His wide eyes, adapted to the sea, stared at her relentlessly. 'Tell me something of your life,' he said, and the terrified woman, pulling herself to a sitting position, thought about what to tell him.

"So, she told him of her home life, of how she worked to support her fisherman husband, the chores she did, and the burdens of her life. He asked her questions, and she answered as best she could. Finally, the fish-man said, 'Promise to come here the day of every new moon, just as you have, and I will spare your life. If you do not, I will hunt you down and kill you.'

"Terrified, she promised to do so, and she held true to that promise. Moon after moon, she came to that place and talked about her life, and each time he let her go, with the same threat. But over time, it didn't matter; she found her life easier once she had someone to share it with. She told him of her children, their misbehaviors, how the people of her village acted, how life was for her, and that made things easier. Finally, one new moon, he was waiting for her, to tell her she was released from her promise. He was going to war, and he didn't know if he'd come back.

"Devastated, she begged him to come back to her afterwards, so he could continue to hear her stories. But he could never promise that. He disappeared into the water after one last exchange, and she went home, hoping he'd come back, but eventually losing hope. But she remembered, and whispered the tale of the Fish-man to her sweet little daughter, born after he left, because she needed someone to share things with.

"Her daughter never remembered the tales, but she did. She went to the sea every year she was alive, hoping against hope that he'd come back, and died eventually of a broken heart. And so goes the story of the fisherman's wife and the Fish-man."

"He must have been bored, and she was interesting to him," Ramon-san said, from off to one side. "And he wasn't hungry the first time."

"As long as he wasn't my great-grandfather," Kiyoe-san said pointedly.

Ramon-san shrugged. "Accidents happen. Maybe he was into mating with humans as well."

Wataru's doorbell rang, and Wataru got up to answer it. Taiga hoped it was the police, so they could get that part over with.

"In any case, the supernatural, as you know it, does exist," Taiga told Kiyoe-san. "And I suspect you and your daughter have gotten mixed up in it, so if you'd not talk about Fish-men and conspiracies while the police are here...."

"I have no desire to be put in an insane asylum," Kiyoe-san agreed. "I... can't believe I said that." She shuddered. "It was bad enough when I was pregnant with Aya. My parents were very upset at me, and of course I was a no-good person, so I had to go through it and have the child. Great-grandmother was the only one who supported me, and she died before Aya was born...."

Wataru was leading two police officers downstairs. "I don't know why somebody's doing this," he was telling the officers, "But here's the lady that was shot at...."

Taiga hoped they meant Kiyoe-san and not Aya-san. He got up to allow them easier access to Kiyoe-san.

Kiyoe-san, for her part, managed to sit on the edge of the bed. The police officers' presence seemed to reassure her.

"Hello, I'm Detective Matsui," he said, "and this is my partner, Detective Nishioka," the first policeman – officer – said. "I understand you were shot at? Please tell me what happened."

"I... my daughter and this... boy had gotten lost, and apparently he's a friend of the owner of the house. I agreed to pick her up, and when I arrived and got out, somebody shot at me...."

"And I was shot at too," Aya-san volunteered, "Except it was a few blocks away."

"Fortunately, the young man here – Kurenai-san, I believe his name is – took me to safety," Kiyoe-san finished.

Detective Nishioka was writing in his notebook. "Have you got any enemies?" he asked.

Kiyoe-san shook her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, sports rivalry is always tough – Aya was always good at competition – but she hasn't competed in years, so why would someone go after me?"

Detective Matsui smiled. "I thought I recognized her. Shinoda Aya, the swimmer, right? I heard you were at the Olympic trials."

"Yes, but then I decided that it was much better for my health to teach swimming instead of compete," Aya-san said modestly.

"I want to speak to your mom, and Detective Nishioka will take your statement." He urged Kiyoe-san away so he could talk to her, while Detective Nishioka turned to Aya-san.

"So, tell me about what happened," he said.

"Well, my mom and I were out shopping when we ran across this boy," Aya-san said, indicating Ramon-san, "And mom freaked out because apparently he reminded her of somebody she met long ago. She ran off, and I got stuck talking to him, and we were walking, and then somebody shot at us."

Taiga couldn't help but admire the run-on sentence.

"Were either of you hurt?" the Detective asked.

Aya-san shook her head. "No, just terrified. I've had a lot of adventures when I was trying to become an Olympic swimmer, but I've never been shot at before. It might not have been the brightest idea, but the guy who lives here is very nice and fed me tea while I calmed down and called mom. I didn't think to call the police, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Detective Nishioka said. "Do you know who could have done this?"

"I have no idea," Aya-san admitted. "I don't know if it was aimed at me, or him, or someone else. I just... I don't want to live through that, ever again."

"Do you remember where you were shot at?" the Detective asked gently, making more notes.

"Yes, I think so," Aya-san said. "Do... do you want me to show you?"

"In a little bit," Detective Nishioka said. "Tell me more about the shooting."

So Aya-san tried her best to, though she couldn't explain very much, having no clue as to why. Taiga would have liked to have known why, but it seemed destined to remain a mystery to all of them.

Kiyoe-san was in the other corner, speaking perhaps louder than she should, but Taiga was gratified to know she wasn't mentioning any monsters, just that Ramon-san resembled a young man that she'd filed a crime report against twenty-two years ago, but it was just an unfortunate resemblance given that the young man in question was in his thirties by now.

After the police officers interviewed Kiyoe-san, Aya-san and then Ramon-san – who gave them the human name of "Ohara Ramon", a name Taiga was sure he'd made up on the spot – they turned to Wataru and Taiga.

"So, this is the second time something's happened at your house in the last twenty-four hours," Matsui said, looking at Wataru.

"Yes, and I don't know why. First Nii-san's motorcycle, then Aya-san's mother, and Aya-san being shot at...." Wataru somehow gave them the impression that he hadn't known about Aya-san being shot at before she'd said something to the police. "Ramon-san is a friend of mine, but I'd never met Aya-san or her mother before today."

"So, someone might be targeting you for some reason," Matsui said, looking at his notebook. "Or this could be completely coincidental."

"But who would want to go after me?" Wataru asked.

"We're not sure, but please, if you find out anything, please give us a call." Detective Matsui gave Wataru a business card. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to take the younger Shinoda-san out for more information."

Wataru nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'm sorry to cause this much trouble. I don't know what's going on...."

At least Wataru's angelic looks would get him off the hook, or maybe both of them. The policemen excused themselves, taking Ramon-san, Aya-san, and Kiyoe-san – who looked less than pleased to be anywhere near Ramon-san – out of there.

And at least the humans did have a police force. Fangire didn't, and no enforcers other than King and Queen, with some help from Bishop and Rook. Which left him, the King, in charge of an investigation to find out who was so eager to kill Wataru, if that's what they were doing, and hoping that his invitation to Dawn would give both of them some time.

He almost hoped that the attack on Ramon-san, his daughter, and his daughter's mother were a complete coincidence; that would just mean that someone was trying to kill the last remnants of the Merfolk. That would make his life so much easier. But he doubted it; Ramon-san was Wataru's ally, and it was no coincidence that his attackers had struck so close to home.

Somehow, things had become a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nii-san?" Wataru asked. He'd cleared everything out from when they'd had the unexpected guests - well, when Wataru had his unexpected guests. It was Wataru's house, after all.

"I'm thinking." He'd go into what he was thinking about when he figured it out himself. Well, other than the fact that it might or might not be Wataru everyone was after. Sure, Wataru could figure that out himself, but Taiga wanted to shield his little brother, even from things he couldn't be shielded from.

After all, Wataru was still his little brother, and even as powerful as Wataru was, it was still Taiga's obligation to shield him. At least as much as he could. Which might not be very much, to be honest. Wataru was determined to help him, and to be honest, he needed as much help as he could get.

"If we're being targeted, Nii--san," Wataru said, "Then we need to protect ourselves."

Nobody would ever say Wataru was stupid. Innocent, maybe, but not stupid. "I agree." The two of them needed a plan to get out of whatever it was. Taiga had no doubt that it was related to his plan for a new energy source. "But I'm not sure what to do yet." He remembered how it was when Wataru went into a panic and made himself into a hermit in the middle of the conflict, and how stubborn he was even then, refusing to give in to Taiga's request to become more Fangire.

It would have made Taiga's life a lot easier if Wataru had chosen his Fangire kin and their ways. But Wataru couldn't do that, Taiga knew that. Wataru walked peacefully between human and Fangire, content with being a hybrid of two different species. Which often made no sense to Taiga, but he knew that no amount of force would make Wataru suddenly Fangire. Persuasion might, but he wished Dawn luck in doing the persuading.

"We should make a plan," Wataru said. "What do we know about what's going on?"

Taiga sighed. "Well, people either don't like me for killing off Bishop - not that I did. Either that, they want my throne, or they really don't like the idea of not eating humans."

Wataru nodded. "Nii-san, if it's the older people that are going after you, can't the younger people defend you?"

Looking at his younger brother, he wondered why he hadn't thought of exactly that. The Elders and Bishop had held most of the power during his time in their favor - but there were still a fair amount of young Fangire out there. And there were probably other kids like Wataru, born in the union of human and Fangire, to Fangire who knew that there was no Queen and no apparent King.

It was funny, thinking of going to the young people and the dissidents to save himself and change things. He remembered Mio, who had no problems with dating a human, or a person she thought - and he did, too - was human.There had to be so many more out there.

"I wonder if Mio knew anybody," Taiga mused.

Wataru looked over at him. "I don't know how many of Mio's friends were Fangire, Nii-san, but she had to have known some...."

"Did you meet any of them?"

Wataru shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "By the time we really got to know each other, she was Queen and surrounded by, um...."

"Myself, Bishop, and some Elders." It made a grim amount of sense. And it was neither Wataru's nor Mio's fault that things hadn't been normal for them. Taiga wished, for his late Queen's sake, that he'd learned his lesson while she was still alive, instead of when she was dead.

"Yes." Wataru looked away, and Taiga knew that he grieved, too. Heck, from what he'd pieced together, Wataru had been in enough pain to try to commit suicide-by-timeline-alteration. It was the only time that he'd seen Wataru as less than strong, at least after he became Kiva.

And Wataru wondered why Taiga needed to protect him; Wataru had a next generation to bring forward, continuing their bloodline. Taiga knew from Bishop that theirs was a family prone to producing Checkmate Four, and of course Taiga would have been expected to produce a child with Mio. Now it was Wataru's duty.

And it was Taiga's job to get them both out of this. To save them both from those that were after them. He knew the easy way would be capitulating, to come back into the fold and to haul Wataru kicking and screaming with him. But Wataru would kick and scream his way right back out, and there was always the possibility that the Elders would decide that a new King would be best, one without a rebellious half-human half-brother.

"Then, we'll find Mio's friends." He was painfully aware that he didn't know anybody his own age himself outside Wataru, and Wataru had probably been discouraged from knowing any Fangire kids himself. Well, apart from him, because he was Wataru's half-brother, and as cruel as she had been, his mother had at least let them be together, if only for a little bit. And Shima's desire to take Taiga away from everything he knew hadn't helped. "Maybe some are sympathetic."

"And I've got that magazine interview too," Wataru said. Taiga had forgotten about that, but he also knew it might not be enough. They might have to start looking for people sympathetic to their goals – primarily Wataru's – and the best place might be among people that Mio knew and trusted. Of the three of them, she was the only one likely to have Fangire friends, and she was the only other Fangire Taiga had known of their own age.

Taiga nodded. "Let's look for Mio's friends first. I know Bishop had Mio's parents' phone number, he told me so once. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the things he gave me. Of course, he probably never thought I'd be using the number for this...."

"I think that's a good idea, Nii-san." Wataru was smiling. "I know Nii-san could probably connect the best with Mio-san friends."

"I'm taking you with me, when I find them." It would do them both some good, and maybe Wataru could find a girl.

Wataru looked like he wasn't too sure about that part, so Taiga added, "It'll look good to the Elders, and maybe I can find supporters under their noses. You do want Dawn happy, don't you?"

"Professor Ishakawa? Um, I really like her, but." He looked over at Taiga. "I have to hold onto my principles, Nii-san."

He hoped that Wataru wouldn't say that outright to Dawn. On the other hand, she might just take it as a sign of immaturity. Taiga wasn't sure, and while he knew that Wataru would probably hold his tongue, he thought a word might be in order. Maybe Wataru would listen. Wataru was the quiet type, but he didn't take kindly to things that violated what he believed in.

"I know," Taiga said finally. "Let's start with getting in touch with Mio's parents and go from there."

Wataru's first lesson with Dawn would be the next morning, and Taiga planned to be there if he could. In the meantime, while he really didn't want to leave Wataru alone, he could use a change of clothes – and if he was going to end up at Wataru's home a lot, it might not hurt to bring some over just in case.

So, he went to his apartment, changing his clothes and picking up some, as well as searching for Bishop's notes. Fortunately, the man had been well-organized, and all of what Taiga wanted was in a file folder labeled with the Queen insignia and Mio's name. He was sure that Bishop had given it to him as a way to get to know his bride-to-be.

Now, he was going to use it to change Fangire society in a very fundamental way.

Chances were, the file had been untouched since Bishop had given it to him. But better to be safe than sorry; he called up Wataru and asked him if he remembered what Mio had said about her home. "Mio-san probably talked to Megumi-san all about it," Wataru said, and Taiga had to admit that shy, gentle Mio was no match for the gossipy human. "I'll call her, to make sure."

Thanking Wataru, he gathered up his clothes and some things that would probably be safer at Wataru's, and went back.

By the time that he got back, Wataru was working on one of the instruments in his care. "It's over a century old, from England," Wataru said, when Taiga asked him about it. "See the label?"

Taiga squinted, and could indeed see the label, if he squinted. English, made for some store in America. He wondered how it had made its way to Japan and what it was doing in Wataru's repair shop. To a human, it was old, an antique. To a Fangire, it was relatively new, with so many of them being much older than the violin.

"Wataru, why do you play the violin?"

The question startled Wataru, though he managed to put the violin down gently. "I think it's because my parents did," he said. "I can't remember when I haven't, really. For me, the Bloody Rose has always been a companion in my life. Sometimes I play it to think, sometimes to just get the music out, and sometimes I just play it."

It didn't make much sense to Taiga, but music had never been his thing.

"Bloody Rose," Wataru said, crossing to the violin, "And I are connected. We were both created out of my mother and father's love... it's only a little older than I am...." He looked thoughtful. "Someone wanted to buy Bloody Rose, once. He said it was made by a student of Stradavari. He was terribly disappointed when he found out it was only twenty years old at the time and wasn't for sale."

Taiga wondered if it was possible to be jealous of a violin, an inanimate object, something so incredibly fragile. Wataru always treated the instruments with such care, knowing how brittle, relatively speaking, they were.

"Did he ever come back?" Taiga wanted to know. Hopefully, the man hadn't harassed Wataru.

"He did, once." Wataru shook his head. "He just couldn't believe that something that could almost be a Stradivarius was so young. But another expert recognized its age and told him that it was really only twenty years old, and he went away."

"How could he tell?" Taiga asked. It was something that would get Wataru in a good mood before they had to settle down and start figuring out how to approach the whole getting allies thing.

"Well, for one thing, Bloody Rose's label says 1986, and it's obviously new. And mother and father signed it. And while it does resemble a Stradivarius very much in quality and sound, I guess there's one or two other things that mark it as modern."

"Oh." Maybe he'd ask Dawn more about violins so he could talk intelligently with his little brother.

"And I gave Megumi-san a call," Wataru said, apparently figuring that Taiga had been discussing violins for his sake and enough discussion was enough. "Um. The information's downstairs."

"I'll get that. You go on with your work." Wataru wasn't going to be paid for jobs he didn't do. Taiga couldn't imagine how his trade had suffered towards the end, when everything had happened. Of course, with all the rampaging, Taiga doubted that some of Wataru's customers had picking up their violin as one of their priorities.

Wataru nodded. "There's tea downstairs, Nii-san."

"Thank you." He wasn't a big tea-drinker, but he'd do it for Wataru. He placed Bishop's file on the table and compared Wataru's scribbled note. It seemed like the address was the same. "Wataru? How did Megumi-san get this?"

"I guess that Megumi-san talked Mio-san into swapping addresses for New Years, and I think that's when she ended up with the phone number too," Wataru called back.

He made out Wataru's handwriting and had to agree that the phone number was the same too. Good. If he'd thought of it first, he would have had Wataru ask Megumi-san, but to some extent, he still favored Bishop's contacts and records over human resources. Of course, Bishop was dead and Taiga was sure that his allies were probably some of those opposed to the whole new food plan.

Taiga skimmed over the rest of Bishop's records about Mio, including her family tree. Her family, too, had been responsible for a Checkmate Four member, though that was millennia ago. They'd probably been surprised when Mio had ended up Queen. Mio had probably been surprised when she'd ended up Queen.

There were pages of handwritten notes in Ancient Fangire, observations about Mio, notes about her family, the best way of bringing her in and introducing her to her powers in such a way that she wouldn't repeat her predecessor's mistakes. Bishop had obviously interviewed Mio's relatives and thought of good ways to manipulate her into what he wanted her to be.

He really hadn't counted on Wataru, but nobody really had. Wataru had a knack for being unexpected and shaking things up in ways that nobody ever expected out of the quiet son of a disgraced Queen and a wandering human musician who had primarily been raised by an artistically-minded Kivat with maybe a little help from others.

Looking up at where Wataru was working, he knew that Wataru would be working on someone's violin, browed furrowed, as if nothing extraordinary had happened in his life. Taiga had to envy that, for he felt like he was going to pieces a little himself. Wataru was capable of reckless heroism and deep emotion and courage beyond his years, but he was still in some ways that quiet kid that Taiga had once known and protected.

Taiga would do anything to protect that.

While Wataru worked upstairs, Taiga dialed the number for Mio's parents, hoping against hope that they were home. Or at least one of them was. After a tense ring or two, the phone was answered, by a woman. Probably Mio's mother. "Hello?"

"Is this Suzuki Namie-san?" Taiga asked politely.

"Yes?"

"I'm Nobori Taiga, I knew your daughter…."

"Oh! Yes. Thank you for the grave marker." She sounded a little like she was bowing, and her language had become extremely polite.

"I wanted to talk to you about her. Is there a good time to visit?" He might have a reputation as a fearsome king, but he wanted to be polite to Mio's family.

"Um… um. Anytime would be good for you to visit."

Taiga tried to sound a little more friendly, for the woman sounded more flustered than she probably intended. "I'm not after your family. I wanted to get to know about Mio a little more… and I have a little brother who was shamefully never introduced to Fangire culture. An elder is helping, but I know that Mio had a wonderful family, and I hoped that you'd be able to help as well."

"Oh!" Suzuki Namie sounded surprised, and he didn't blame her. "Of course. I can do that. Kurenai Wataru-kun is your little brother, isn't he? I remember Mio spoke of him a lot…."

"I would have been happy to have him become part of your family, if fate hadn't happened," Taiga said with some regret. "Instead, I am here to ask you if you'd help out with teaching him how to be Fangire."

"Of course," she said, and it sounded like she was gaining some composure. "As I said, anytime. I'd be pleased to meet a friend of my daughter's… and, of course, my King." She took a deep breath. "When would you like to come?"

"Would today be all right?" he asked. It was cluttering up Wataru's day, but best not to give her much time to prepare just in case they were working with the Elders or otherwise supported them. Or at least Taiga assumed that the Elders were among those not taking well to Wataru's plan.

"Well, certainly," she replied. "Would you like dinner? We usually have a light one, at seven."

"I don't eat much, but Wataru would appreciate it," Taiga said. He'd keep an eye on Wataru, just in case he got drugged or something.

"Then I'll be pleased to meet you for dinner," Suzuki Namie said. "My husband and I look forward to meeting you and your little brother."

"Thank you," Taiga said, ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket.

He went to the stairs, but Wataru came to the railing before he could step on the first step. "You called Mio-san's parents, Nii-san?" he asked.

Taiga nodded. "They've agreed to have us for dinner. We'll have to see what we can do to get Mio's friends' names out of them. And you'll have the chance to see how a Fangire family works. It'll help with Dawn and the other Elders."

Wataru nodded. "I don't want to be forced into being Fangire," Wataru said. "I didn't want to be forced into being human, either, once I knew. I've always walked the line between Human and Fangire, even if I didn't know it…."

Looking at Wataru, Taiga could well believe it. Wataru's balance between his two worlds might mean the future for their kind, even if most of them didn't know it yet.

He wouldn't have known it if Wataru hadn't lost his henshin in that forest in front of Mio and himself. He'd been so angry at the ones that were attacking his Queen, and Kiva's appearance had only made it worse. Taiga had attacked Wataru with more force than he needed, because he needed a good target and Kiva had been convenient, having frustrated him more than once.

It was funny, because other than insisting on dating Mio, Wataru had up to that point never been a real target of his anger. Later, of course, because Wataru insisted on staying human - or at least Taiga saw it that way - but not before. Not really before.

There were a lot of things he hadn't seen before, and none of that was Wataru's fault. He'd been clouded by his hatred for Shima, he'd been ready to do anything the Elders and Bishop told him. It was thanks to Wataru that he began to see, and now he was following Wataru's lead of sorts in getting things to where the Fangire hadn't gone before.

"Why don't you relax, Nii-san, while you're here?" Wataru asked. "I think it's pretty safe, and you need a break…."

Kings never really got a break, Taiga knew. But he couldn't quite relax; he took Bishop's file on Mio to Wataru's bed and lay down, reading the pages of notes once again.

Bishop had made plenty of notes about Mio's friends. The was a girl called "Questing Dreamer of the Castle's Tree" that had some wrongness about her. Bishop had made a note to investigate the girl's ancestry, but he hadn't made any other notes about her, other than the fact that she had an older brother. Mio's closest male friends were "In a Tattered Flag, Darkness Saves The Child" and "Ocean Cliffs Slice a Human in Half", but there were other friends as well. A girl named "Innocent Song Played on an Unstrung Harp" and her "unstable" twin sister, "Song in a Painting of the Crimson Moon". The sister of one of her friends was "Sakura Blossoms Made The Chess Piece Smile", and there were others of note; "Blooded Moon Sits in Judgment", "Falling Leaves Ignited by the Bitter Wind", "Haunting Melody of the Crimson Bud", and someone named "An Owl in a Cassette Tape" who was probably pretty young, based on Bishop's notes.

Of course, Bishop's notes hadn't bothered to include any human names, so it didn't do him much good, other than knowing that Mio had a few friends that had known and loved her, as friends tended to do, or at least Taiga hoped they did. That meant that there were several people, possible allies, if they'd felt the same way Mio did about dating humans and such things. He and Wataru would have to feel them out, cautiously, and maybe Mio's parents too. Just in case they were why Mio had no problem dating someone who was presumably human.

And her friends… well, he hoped that the "wrongness" and the "unstable" parts of the descriptions were just Bishop's judgement and that it would turn out that they actually shared Wataru's beliefs, and not that they were mentally unstable. With Bishop, it was hard to tell. He was detail-oriented, but he let his beliefs interfere a lot with his judgments.

Taiga wished Bishop had been far more accepting of Wataru. Things might have gone so much better, and he wouldn't be in the position of trying to get people who were hundreds of years old to suddenly change diet to something else that they hadn't even researched yet.

It would be nice if whoever was behind this would at least let him have the time to actually get that into gear before actually going after him, but probably they were trying to stop this new idea before it got started, before anybody else heard the heretical King's ideas. Or at least that's what he figured it was. The signs disturbingly still pointed towards eliminating Wataru, who was the one who got the idea in the first place, and made sense.

But they still weren't allowed to kill Taiga's little brother. Wataru was the only real kin that he had, and he wasn't going to let that go. Besides, there was still Masao, Taiga's nephew, yet to be born. While he'd like to take Masao's existence as reassurance that Wataru would survive to sire and raise a child, he'd much rather assure it himself.

He went through Bishop's file until it was time to collect Wataru for dinner. The Suzukis lived, technically speaking, in Yokohama, and Mio had only recently moved out, finally. He remembered someone telling him that Fangire usually held by the old customs of keeping the kids housed until they were married off, but things were changing. He couldn't imagine sweet, shy Mio ever wanting to leave, so she'd had to have had some encouragement from her family. Which was a good sign, as far as things went.

After finding a parking space, Taiga found the Suzuki's residence with some help from his phone. He politely went in the gate, and was greeted by Mio's mother at the door. She looked too young to be Mio's mother, but that was a hazard with Fangire aging, and she reminded him of an older Mio that smiled more. "Nobori Taiga. This is Kurenai Wataru. Sorry for any rudeness."

She smiled widely, and bowed. "I am the rude one," she said formally. "Please, both of you, come in."

They exchanged their shoes for slippers, and then Suzuki-san was leading them into her living room. "My husband will be home soon," she said. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Wataru said, and then looked over at him. "Nii-san?"

Taiga smiled and tried to look as friendly as possible while hoping that they weren't planning on poisoning Wataru. "No, thank you."

He was relieved that Mio's mother knew better than to take umbrage. Even if he made an error in manners, she wouldn't say anything. But if he wanted to persuade her to give him the names and addresses of Mio's friends, he had to be as good a dinner guest as possible, and convince her that nothing was wrong.

Wataru pulled something out of his jacket that had totally escaped Taiga's notice. "Please, take this," he said. "It's a small gift."

Their hostess took it gracefully with both hands. "Thank you," she said, putting it to one side. "I'm very honored that you've chosen us to help educate your little brother on Fangire ways. There are those who think our ways are too modern, though. I'm not sure we're what you had in mind."

Taiga thought of what Bishop had written about the Suzukis. While he hadn't said anything explicit, it had been clear that he disapproved of them but felt that Mio was proper enough, given some prompting and training on his part.

"Bishop did leave me some information. I'm sure that you'd be fine. After all, I couldn't have asked for a finer Queen than your daughter." He smiled, wishing that Mio had made a good Queen, in the end. But he'd loved her, and so had Wataru, and that was what mattered. "And it wouldn't hurt for Wataru to be exposed to at least some Fangire culture. Besides, I have someone teaching him the traditional ways. I just want him to be comfortable with being Fangire."

Suzuki-san ducked her head in embarrassment, and Taiga hoped that these people would be 'modern' enough for his purposes, and that they were actually that way instead of trying to get him to not be so suspicious. Taiga wished he could be less paranoid, because it would be nice to not second-guess everybody's motives.

"He has to find a girl in the near future, after all, and make me an uncle. We've seen it." He hoped that it would make Suzuki-san go all maternal on Wataru; it couldn't hurt, at least.

"Ah!" Suzuki-san smiled. "I know just the girl. She'll never be my Mio, but I'm sure that you'd like her, Wataru-san. She's a sweetheart. Mochizuki Imari. She's got a twin sister, too, but Sae has a bit of a rough tongue on her, and I don't expect that girl will ever find someone."

Sae must have been the unstable girl that Bishop referred to. Imari had to be her sister. Well, at least that was one set of people solved, but that still left quite a few names unpaired from their owners.

"There's Murakami Kaori, and she'd also make a good wife… she's a nice, quiet girl. But I don't think her older brother would let even the King's younger brother marry her. He's very, very protective, especially now that he's in college." Suzuki-san was thoughtful. "It's too bad, because I think he's doing her harm that way, but he's always been protective of her."

That could be the girl who had the "wrongness", but Taiga couldn't be sure. He let Suzuki-san keep talking.

"And there's Rin-chan, but she's too young for you and I don't think you want a girl who performs in a rock band! I told her parents they shouldn't have given her that name…."

"Name?" Wataru asked. Taiga was grateful for the temporary distraction, as Suzuki-san smiled at Wataru.

"Each of us has a true name, Wataru-san, even probably you," Suzuki-san said. "It's who we truly are. Rin-chan's parents made the unfortunate choice to include a cassette tape in her name. Most peoples' names are more traditional, or express what their parents hoped them to be. It's how we named Mio. I… didn't want her trapped in a role." She sniffled at this and quickly wiped her eyes.

"You couldn't have known," Taiga said, wishing he could comfort Mio's mother. He'd never thought as to how Mio's family and friends were grieving for her, how her death had affected them. It was something he should have thought of, but never had a chance, thanks to everything that had happened.

"We're sorry to have caused you pain," Wataru told her. There was such compassion in his voice that Taiga felt totally inadequate. "I…."

"It's not your fault, Wataru-san," the woman said, sniffling. "You loved her, and I know you wouldn't have hurt her, and neither would you, King. Please forgive this silly woman for breaking down in front of you…."

Wataru produced a handkerchief from somewhere in his jacket. "Here," he said, and Suzuki-san took it gratefully, wiping her tears. "I feel like Mio's death shouldn't be in vain, whatever she died for…."

She died for him, but he felt inadequate saying so. What had she been told, when Mio died? What fate had Bishop and the Elders given his quiet Queen?

"Mio-san died protecting Nii-san," Wataru said.

Suzuki-san looked up at him through her tears. staining her mascara. "Then we both mourn," she said simply. "I wish she'd lived."

"So do I," Taiga said. He wished Mio was still with them, still favored Wataru with her shy, sweet smile, was there for him in the end. But she was dead now, and he was stuck hoping that her family would forgive him for allowing her to die in such a senseless manner.

Looking at Wataru, he saw that grief too, the knowledge that had they talked, had he listened, that Mio might be there now to introduce them to her family and her friends. Was there to work together with them on this project of Wataru's, which she would no doubt have supported with her whole heart, because that was the way Mio had been.

The fact that Mio's family still welcomed them, even still grieving for their lost daughter, said something about them and their strength. Taiga wished he'd gotten to be part of that family, got to know them before it was too late, truly understood his Queen and the woman she'd once been.

Looking at them, he wondered if they knew what they meant to him, what Mio meant to him, what family meant to him. Probably didn't. And now he had to ask them for things, knowing full well they might be branded traitor for things they didn't do, just to give Wataru the kindness of friends, and Taiga an advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them came back to Taiga's place. His place was much better, security-wise, and he wanted Wataru to see how he lived anyway. It was a nice big apartment in a nicer part of Tokyo. He might not have a house like Wataru, but it was a good place to live.  
   
Wataru was still clutching at the gift Mrs. Suzuki had given to him, a quilt of fur and cloth, but frowning at it as well, as if he didn't know what to do with it. It had been Mio's as a child, passed down from mother to child for generations, the cloth taken from humans that Mio's ancestors had fed upon. Taiga was sure that Mrs. Suzuki had given Wataru the most precious gift that she could think of, even as Wataru was looking at it as if he couldn't wait to get rid of it. Taiga made a mental note to put it away so that Wataru didn't have to look at it until he could handle the fact that his ancestors, too, had hunted humans.  
   
Which was hopefully sooner rather than later, because Masao would need it.  
   
He himself had come out of it with a bunch of names and phone numbers so that he could set Wataru up with a date or two - or at least that had been Mrs. Suzuki's intention - and the names of a few boys that Mio had known so that Wataru had people his own age to hang around with. Motomura Satoshi and Miyazawa Koji - "Tattered Flag" and "Ocean Cliffs", respectively - were the ones she'd noted, and she'd also mentioned that Miyazawa Sakura, Koji's older sister, was fairly nice as well.  
   
"Leave that here, Wataru," he told his brother, who breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go and start calling these people. I don't have any food in my cupboards, but I have some tea if you want it...."  
   
It occured to ask Wataru to buy him something that wouldn't spoil that he could just leave there and forget about. That way he didn't have to look at it, but it would be there. Upon further reflection, he realized that it might not be a bad idea to work on getting over his revulsion to human food, because he had to pass for human. And if he and Mio had gotten married, he presumed that she'd have wanted a kitchen anyway.  
   
But then again, as long as he didn't have to go into it, except maybe to get water, he wouldn't have cared, most likely. Because it would have been for Mio and they would have established rules. And maybe he should stock stuff in case Wataru started coming over more often.  
   
It's funny what he had to start thinking of now that he was on his own.  
   
"I'll make some tea for us, Nii-san," Wataru said, perhaps realizing that Taiga didn't know how to make anything on his own. Taiga nodded and Wataru disappeared into the kitchen. He himself picked up the phone and dialed the first number on the list - that of Mochizuki Imari.  
   
"Hello?" The voice on the phone was quiet.  
   
"My name is Nobori Taiga, and-"  
   
"King!" she squealed. "Um...."  
   
This was going to be awkward. "Suzuki Mio's mother gave me your number." That way, the girl would be able to confirm that he was the real thing. He wasn't sure on what to tell her, though, other than that. "I would like to meet you over a matter that concerns me."  
   
"Um, sure." She sounded like she was in a daze, but she spoke very politely. "Where?"  
   
He gave the name of the restaurant that was near Development and Pioneer. "I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow. I'm bringing my little brother along."  
   
"Oh, okay." She sounded like she wasn't sure that she wanted to have lunch with him, but she thought better than to refuse him. "I'll be there."  
   
"I'm inviting at least one other person, is that all right?" he didn't know if she and Murakami Kaori were friends. Or if she was friends with the boys.  
   
"Yes," she said. "Whatever you want to do." He couldn't blame her for getting nervous. She could hardly know that he wanted to see how compatible she was with Wataru.  
   
He thanked her and closed the line before dialing the second girl, Imari. To his surprise, her voicemail came up immediately. He wondered if Mochizuki Imari had called her to share the news, or if something else had happened. He disconnected, looking down at the list of phone numbers, and dialed again, this time to Miyazawa Koji.  
   
A girl picked up. "Is Miyazawa Koji-san there?" Taiga asked. He had no idea who she was, but she wasn't who he wanted to talk to.  
   
"Yes, who's calling?" she asked. Her words were polite, but her tone told him that she thought of herself as some kind of guardian.  
   
"Nobori Taiga," he said.  
   
"Is he in trouble?" she asked after a moment of silence.  
   
"I'm calling because he knew Suzuki Mio, and her mother gave me this number."  
   
"Oh. Please wait." Her tone suddenly became very polite. "I knew her too, by the way."  
   
"I'll have you share your memories of her later," he said. "In the meantime, I want to talk to him."  
   
"Please wait," she repeated. "I'll get him."  
   
After a moment of hearing the boy's name called, suddenly there was a male voice on the phone. "Sorry about nee-san," he said apologetically. It made sense - the girl was his older sister. It didn't explain why she was answering his phone, but he intended to ask Mio's friend later. "She's worried about me."  
   
Taiga took a deep breath. "I wanted to have lunch tomorrow with you and some others. I wanted to talk to you about Mio. Her mother gave me your number." It was definitely easier the second time. Then again, he didn't have any interest in Wataru dating Miyazawa Koji, so there wasn't that in the way.  
   
He hoped that the call to the second girl would go more smoothly.    
   
"I'll come," Miyazawa Koji said, sounding sure. It was as if he was challenging his sister in some way by saying just that. Taiga briefly wondered if it seemed to Wataru that he acted the way Miyazawa Koji's sister had.  Taiga heard a voice in the background. "Nee-San wants to come too."  
   
"Unfortunately, I have room for only a few guests." He heard Miyazawa Koji explain that to his sister.    
Was that lecturing in the background? Taiga wasn't sure he wanted to know or ask. He just let Miyazawa Koji say "Thank you," and hang up.

For some reason, he hoped that Koji would be able to come in the end, and his sister wouldn't stop him.

He dialed Murakami Kaori again, but her phone went again to voicemail, so he dialed the fourth person on the list, Motomura Satoshi.

The boy who answered it was breathless and Taiga almost missed his greeting. "I can come," he said reluctantly, once Taiga had explained things to him. "But there were others who knew Mio-san better than I did."

"If Mrs. Suzuki says you knew her well, I'm sure you did," Taiga said, trying to encourage the young Fangire. There was something in Motomura Satoshi's words that screamed lack of self confidence, and Taiga felt he owed it to Mio to help the other out.

"Oh," Motomura-san said finally. "Then I'll come." He didn't sound very sure about it, but Taiga had a feeling that he'd come anyway.  
   
After he got off the phone with Motomura Satoshi, he tried Murakami Kaori once more. This time she answered. "Yes?" she asked. Her strident tone was almost a relief; Mio's other friends had seemed shy. Like attracted like, it seemed.  
   
"Murakami Kaori? This is Nobori Taiga." Everyone else had known his name, so he presumed she had too.  
   
She was silent for a moment, and then she spoke. "And how can I help you?" It was smooth, almost like she'd slipped on a mask.  
   
"Mio's mother told me you knew her." He hoped that she'd be interested in talking. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in having lunch with me and a few others. I'd like to know more about her."  
   
"When and where?" she asked. Her tone was overeager, but professional, someone who had spent a lot of time on the phone as a professional. He had to wonder again what the 'wrongness' was that Bishop had mentioned.  
   
Taiga gave her the information. "I hope you'll be willing to come."  
   
"Of course," she said. "I'll be there."  
   
Seemingly oblivious to etiquette, she hung up.  
   
"Did you call everybody, nii-san?" Wataru asked, standing in the doorway with a tray of tea. Taiga wondered how long he'd been standing there.  
   
"Yes. They're all coming." He wished he could share Bishop's notes with Wataru, but he doubted their mother would have taught Wataru to read Ancient Fangire. "Then we'll get you to that magazine shoot." He should be able to get Wataru there easily enough.  
   
   
Wataru moved to set the tray down on the table. "I hope I can do well on both."  
   
So modest, Wataru was.  
   
"Don't worry about dressing up," Taiga told him. "This isn't a formal interview. We want to befriend these people." His place in the Checkmate Four was a curse as well as a blessing; he wanted them to join him, not be scared of him. Wataru would help with this somewhat - he was rather cute - but it was his responsibility to make sure Wataru didn't get killed before he could be a father.  
   
He was almost afraid to let Wataru go off alone, but Wataru wasn't defenseless, as he was sure his little brother would remind him. His brother had had a life before Taiga had come into the picture again, and he was sure Wataru still had one.  
   
*  *  *  
   
Taiga picked up Wataru at his home. He didn't like being driven, but until he found a replacement for his bike, there wasn't much he could do. It was unlikely the driver would do something stupid, but Taiga had to keep an eye on him anyway to make sure he was going where he was supposed to do.  
   
It had been so much easier before everything had happened. He'd been happy as King and President. He'd done what his duty had called him to do, Bishop had been there for him, and he'd had a Queen to look forward to. Of course, at the time, he didn't know what his mother had done, and he hadn't been prepared for the reactions when he started stepping out of line. But Bishop had always emphasized duty to people - and he could hardly abandon Wataru when both of them had been abandoned.  
   
He knew it would still be easier if someone like Dawn could get Wataru to accept the Fangire side of his heritage, but he doubted it would happen. If he hadn't succeeded, would she even have a chance?  
   
"Are you ready?" he asked. Wataru was dressed as he always was, pretty much. A decent t-shirt, scarf, dark pants. Good enough for the restaurant, probably good enough for the shoot.  
   
"I'm a bit nervous, nii-san," Wataru told him, shoving his hands in his pants.  
   
"That's fine," Taiga assured him. As good a fighter and violin-maker Wataru was, he wasn't great with the social things. In one of those rare times where Mio had spent time with him, he'd learned that Wataru had been a customer at the restaurant she'd worked at and they'd ended up together through a friend. That conversation had been before he'd known that Wataru had been his little brother, of course, and before he'd known the two were in love.  
   
He wished he could resurrect Mio so that he could put them together. But that wasn't even in King's powers.  
   
"Just remember," he said, "These people are Fangire. You might be comfortable in between, but not everybody will want to think about that." It was more a warning about the photo shoot people, but he didn't want Wataru freaking out their lunch guests, either. He remembered his declarations to Mio, at the park and at the restaurant, once they'd known, that Wataru was going to be Fangire. He'd had confidence that Wataru would embrace his heritage once he knew about it, like Taiga had. After all, it was the superior one.  
   
Too bad Wataru hadn't seen it that way. Taiga hadn't realized what his mother had done, and how much Wataru clung to his human blood as much as Taiga took comfort in the fact that he himself was Fangire.  
   
As they arrived at the restaurant, he could see a young man in a kimono, being fussed over by a girl. There was another girl that was chatting with him as the first girl fussed. Taiga got out of the car, Wataru following. As he approached the doors, the second girl looked over at him and nudged the boy. The first girl looked up and whispered something to the boy.  
   
The second girl stepped up, bowing, and after a second, the boy followed suit, and the first girl. "You are?" Taiga asked.  
   
"Murakami Kaori," the second girl said, her voice as sure as it had been on the phone the day before. She looked a faint bit foreign, and Taiga had to wonder where her parents were from. "This is Miyazawa Koji-san and his older sister, Miyazawa Sakura-san." She tripped up a bit on the honorifics, and Taiga had no doubt that she was used to different ones. Her language was extremely polite.  
   
"Pleased to meet you," Sakura-san said. "I'll be going now." She shot a look at her brother as if warning him to behave.  
   
Personally, Taiga thought he looked rather terrified, though of Taiga himself or his sister, he wasn't sure. She bowed at him, and then quickly walked away.  
   
"We're just waiting for two more guests," he told them warmly. He could see the confusion in Koji-san's face. Kaori-san just nodded.  
   
"They'll be here soon," she said simply.  
   
"Who's coming?" Koji-san asked, looking to Kaori-san in a way that suggested that she was the one he usually asked. More or less a leader, then. He'd have to keep that in mind.  
   
"Satoshi and Imari," Kaori-san answered him. From the lack of honorifics, Taiga had no doubt that they were close friends.  
   
It relieved him that Mio wasn't alone, that she had people that she'd liked and was close to. That at least she, unlike himself and Wataru, hadn't been alone. Unlike him, she had been normal.  
   
He had to wonder if that had caused her downfall. Mio had been removed from this life, from her friends, from anything that was normal. It had no doubt thrown her to be taken away from her comfortable life to become Queen. He'd been taken away from his mother so long ago that he'd never had a normal life he'd missed, but he realized that Wataru and Mio had.

In a way, as he focused back on the two present, he decided he liked Kaori-san from what he’d seen of her. She was organized and took charge. She might be a good personal assistant even if she didn’t work out with Wataru, and he needed one that he could trust. He’d have to keep an eye on her and see how she interacted with the others, and if she was already employed. He might be able to get her to work at Development and Pioneer even if she had a job.

He wondered what “wrongness” she had, and stepped closer to see if he could detect it. He’d worked on being able to sense Wataru’s Fangire blood ever since he’d found out, though Wataru’s dependence  on Kiva had helped his Fangire blood come to the fore. Taiga wondered if there was a sneaky way to feed Wataru Life Energy as was proper, because Wataru would never feed willingly. It was probably why he read more Human than Fangire.

Imari-san took a half-step back, and a look of fear crossed her face briefly before she successfully hid it. But as he studied her, he knew why. She was more adept at hiding it, had probably been fed on Life Energy all her life, but he could read the human blood. Probably a one-night stand, a bastard child, if her mother had been married to a full Fangire. She was young enough to be born after his mother fell from grace.

Another car drove in, and two people got out. The younger one was talking to the other one in a reassuring tone, looking at their group. The older one was scowling at the restaurant, before reluctantly getting in the car and driving away. The girl that was left walked over to them, waving at Imari-san and Koji-san.

“Warm, isn’t it?” she asked Koji-san, and he smiled at her shyly. She then bowed at Taiga and Wataru. “I’m Mochizuki Imari, please treat me gently.”

“Nobori Taiga. This is my younger brother, Kurenai Wataru.” He gave her a slight bow, and Wataru a deeper one. He could hear Kaori-san answering her phone, talking to someone and telling them yes, she was at the restaurant and no, the King was not doing anything inappropriate. “We’re just waiting for one more.”

“Satoshi tends to run late,” Kaori-san said. “He’d be late to his own funeral.”

“But he won’t be too late,” Koji-san added quickly. “He’ll be here pretty soon.”

“We can wait.” They’d wait for the King, he knew. Besides, they were all early.

Before long, one more person walked up, and Taiga knew that he was the last of the group by the way Imari-san was waving at him. This had to be Satoshi-san, then.

“I’m Satoshi,” he said briefly, too out of breath to remember to introduce himself properly apparently.

“Nobori Taiga. This is my younger brother, Kurenai Wataru.” He looked at the group. “Let’s go in.”

Kaori herded the other three in, and they were soon in Taiga’s private room. After the server took their orders, Taiga smiled at his four guests. “As I said over the phone, I wanted to get to know Mio better. Her mother said that the four of you knew her best, so I’d like to hear stories about her.” He didn’t go into how Wataru needed to find a wife, since he wanted to evaluate the girls for Wataru. “Wataru and Mio were dating.”

“She talked a lot about you,” Imari-san said to Wataru.

“I kept telling her I needed to meet you,” Kaori-san added. “Don’t know why she never did it.” She shook her head.

“Our mother broke Queen’s law, that’s why,” Taiga said. It wasn’t like it would be a secret soon. “And even I thought he was human until recently. I’m trying to introduce him to Fangire his own age, which is the other reason why you’re all here today.”

Kaori-san’s eyes widened, and the other three looked surprised.

“Mio didn’t judge him for that and I hope you will do the same,” he told them.

“Of course not,” Imari-san protested. “How long have we been without a Queen?”

“Before I was born,” Kaori-san said. “For sure.”

“I know someone….” Koji-san added, and then looked at Kaori-san and shut up.

“I know,” Taiga said to both Koji-san and Kaori-san. “I’m not going to blame you for your mother’s mistake. You’re Fangire. That’s what matters.”

Kaori-san looked relieved.

“You could be a role model for Wataru,” he told her. “I’d like you to be friends with him.”

“Um.” She looked like she didn’t know what to say, opening and closing her mouth. “Of course.”

“Do you currently have a job?” he asked.

“I’m an office lady,” she said. “I’m very good at it.” She looked at him wide-eyed.

“And the rest of you?” Taiga asked. Might as well find out, and then going back to memories of Mio. It was actually nice to be around Fangire his own age, though that was tempered by his title. He hoped that they’d relax around Wataru.

“I work for my family’s grocery business,” Koji-san said. “Um. With my older sister.”

“I fetch things at a sound studio,” Satoshi-san said.

“And my sister and I have a design business,” Imari-san told him. “Um, my family is well-to-do, so they can afford that.”

He had to wonder how Mio had ended up with this diverse group of friends, and was actually happy to see that Imari-san had wealth of her own. Of sorts. Kaori-san was also a possibility, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to marry Wataru off to someone who was also crossbred. But she still could make a good administrative assistant, should she prove trustworthy.

“How did you make friends with Mio-san?” Wataru asked. Taiga recalled that with the exception of Shizuka-chan, most of Wataru’s friends were Blue Sky people. Wataru knew how to make friends just as well as he did. Which wasn’t well.

After all, he hadn’t bothered much with befriending people at the school Shima had sent him to. He had people he knew, but he didn’t trust any of them. None of them had been up to Wataru’s standards at the time, and he’d been resentful enough to not care.

“I think we were all at school together, either in elementary school or middle school, and stayed in the same high school,” Koji-san answered.

“By which point we’d known each other for years, more or less,” Imari-san added. “Kaori, didn’t you know her first?”

“Yes, we were both shy so we ended up together a lot, and… well, we ended up friends.”

Taiga tried to imagine the woman before him as shy in any way, shape, or form. And failed. “You grew out of it?”

“Not really,” Kaori-san replied. “I’m still shy. I know that the others wouldn’t say that, but I am.”

Finally, Taiga decided the girl was just modest. He’d have to learn more about her, though, if he was considering her for any kind of position.

“For Fangire,” Satoshi-san explained after looking over at Kaori-san, “There aren’t a lot of other Fangire around. There are schools, but a lot of us just go to schools with Humans.”

“Which helps,” Kaori-san said, “If we get hungry. As long as we’re careful, nobody’s going to notice somebody missing.”

Taiga saw Wataru barely suppress a shiver and made a note to talk to him about it later. He might have been part human and raised that way, but for Fangire, this was apparently normal.

"Are you all right?" Imari-san asked, leaning in a little.

"You were raised human, weren't you?" Koji-san asked after a moment. "I guess… if you were used to being human, then…."

"He would have still needed Life Energy," Kaori-san argued. "He wouldn't be alive if he didn't."

"Um, no," Wataru said, straightening up. "I don't ever remember being fed."

"That's impossible," Kaori-san said. "I need it, even if I don't need it as much as a full Fangire. And I don't have a Checkmate Four member for a parent. Wouldn't you need more?"

"That makes sense," Imari-san responded. "Wataru-san, if I may ask, how did you not know?"

Wataru shrugged. "I didn't. I don't know how, but I didn't. Maybe mother stopped something in me."

"It's not any of our business," Satoshi-san interjected. "If he doesn't know, he doesn't know." Taiga swore he shrunk a little after looking at Kaori-san.

But Kaori-san just sighed. Imari-san put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to know everything, Kaori."

"It's helpful if I do," Kaori-san said. Shaking her head, she looked at Wataru. "We don't hunt friends, and we don't hunt enemies. That's calling attention to yourself."

"And if you do, you shatter the bodies so nothing's found," Koji-san added. "If it's close enough to them, it'll shatter with them."

Wataru was turning a little pale at the whole discussion. "I had to figure that out for myself," Taiga said. "I learned to hunt from a very young age – probably younger than most of you." It would do Wataru good to know what normal Fangire attitudes were and what he'd be dealing with as he tried to get the Fangire people to exist on something other than Life Energy.

"What if there was another source of Life Energy than humans?" Wataru asked. "You wouldn't have to eat Humans, then."

"Or even an alternative," Taiga said, trying to make Wataru's argument less shocking. Neither he nor Wataru knew how to exist in Fangire society, and Wataru could be passionate about this. "We have the technology – we can start looking at diversifying food sources. Not that humans will be extinct any time soon, but we should have options... just in case."

"Humans are our food." Kaori-san shook her head. "But I'm not opposed to finding alternatives."

"Me neither," Koji-san said. Imari-san just nodded.

"I think it's a good idea," Satoshi-san added. "Things are changing, and I know this isn't a popular opinion or anything, but... maybe it's time to find a food source that isn't an intelligent being."

Taiga didn't have to look at Wataru to know that his little brother was brightening a little at that. Probably the attitudes of the other three were telling him it was a futile effort and that he should maybe think about his own people and how ready they were for change. After all, if people their age were resistant, that meant that the rest of the population was even more so.

But he knew that Wataru wasn't going to give up. Wataru never did, in the things that were important to him. Once more, Taiga wished that Wataru had embraced his Fangire blood. 

"But that's what makes us Fangire," Imari-san said, apparently having forgotten that she was having lunch with her King. Taiga didn't interrupt, because this was what having people around him was like, people who were there not to curry favor, but to just be together.

"Imari's right," Kaori-san said. "That's what my mother always told me." There was a fierceness in her tone, that softened with her next words. "But that part can change. He's right, finding an alternative food source isn't going to hurt us. After all, Humans die, and this could keep our people nourished until we can get the population back up."

"Fangire have been behind a lot of attempts to get Humans to have more children," Taiga explained to Wataru. He was glad that Bishop had told him about it, because he always wanted to know more about his people. It made sense to do that, because he could be a more effective King that way. Sure, King was a weapon, but he preferred being an educated weapon. "To some extent, the other Races were too - the only thing we agreed on - but we spent a lot of time preaching that children were better."

Kaori-san nodded, and smiled widely. "My brother likes history, and I picked up the interest from him. I could tell you more about it if you want." It seemed, Taiga noted from the gleam in her eye, that she was the go-to person for history. Of course, some of the Elders had lived through it, but Kaori-san was his own age.

And he was liking the whole idea of lunch with his peers, being with them.

"Mio-san didn't have a problem with me," Wataru said. "When she thought I was human."

Koji-san shrugged. "She didn't tell us you were human."

"Would it have really mattered?" Imari-san asked. "Some humans are special. I never got why someone shouldn't marry, if they were really in love. I mean, there are some really tragic stories out there, but...."

"Besides, Kaori is Fangire." Koji-san shook his head. "If the kids are Fangire, it's okay."

"There's something else I have in mind." He regretted cutting the discussion short on that, but he didn't want Wataru to put his foot in it. Not when he needed to be making friends and finding a wife. "I'm sure Wataru and Kaori-san aren't the only ones who were born to Human and Fangire while there wasn't a Queen." Mio had taken care of a few offenders, enough to scare most people off of trying it, but there were still those from before. "And like Wataru, there were probably some that weren't raised Fangire. Mio did a good job, but she can't do anything about the kids already born."

He saw pain on his guests' faces, quickly covered up. Kaori-san was the fastest at it, but the others were pretty quick.

"I miss Mio," he said. "She died saving me." That was the story he wanted to project. Mio might have been a lot of things, might have tried to kill him, but he wanted the world to think well of her, no matter what. She was his Queen, and he'd gladly carry on her legacy.

"I never thought to ask Mio if she was dating a Fangire," Kaori-san shook her head. "And then she became Queen and she stopped talking to us. I worried a lot about her."

"We all did," Imari-san said softly. "We were so happy she was chosen to become Queen and marry King, and... I felt sorry for you, Wataru-san, but nothing could be done about that. Kings marry Queens."

Kaori-san reached over to touch her friend's arm gently. "We all miss Mio. I'm glad she died for a good cause."

Taiga wished she had, instead of the stupid death she'd had, being shattered for being an undesirable Queen in love with a Human. But he would let the illusion stay, because he didn't want to hurt Mio's friends.

And he didn't want to hurt himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The four friends were trying hard not to break down in front of him, Taiga could tell. There was a sniffle on Imari-san's end, and he was sure there was a glint of tears in their eyes. "All of us here miss Mio," he told them. "But the four of you know her far better than I. I loved Mio, but we hadn't settled down and gotten to talk about our pasts." Not that he would have wanted to, on his end, but he would have enjoyed hearing about Mio's life. Hers had to have been far better than his.

He didn't want to tell the four that Mio had chosen Wataru over himself, and how he'd so badly screwed things up. So blind to the fact that Mio hadn't ever shifted into the role of Queen and wasn't ready to love him, if ever, he had never thought to think outside the box. Perhaps he could have persuaded Mio to be in a sort of threesome; loving Wataru, who would have of course lived with them, but being officially with Taiga. He was sure he could have convinced her to do something like that, just to keep the peace.

King and Queen were obligated to marry, but there had been room in there for a lover. It wouldn't have been ideal, but it would have worked, just to keep Mio alive and settling into her role.

But what was past was past. Mio was dead, and he'd have to deal with the consequences. Make friends with her friends, bring them to Wataru's cause, or whatever he needed to do.

Kaori-san was the most traditional of the bunch, he judged, but she sounded like she could be persuaded, if he could convince Wataru not to enrage her. Wataru wasn't the most socially ept person ever, especially when it came to things he held dear. He didn't realize, sometimes, that others' feelings could be hurt.

Sometimes he was in the right, in fact, he was more in the right than Taiga cared to admit, but it wasn't impossible to be right and still hurt others.

It was, Taiga realized, going to be one hell of a balancing act. Get his people to accept this very radical change without offending most of them, get them to accept that this might be a good thing, even if not carried to Wataru's extremes.

Suddenly he wished that Wataru wasn't going to this interview. Maybe if he could get Wataru to just mouth the whole thing about alternative food sources, no matter how much his little brother didn't like it, they stood a chance.

But knowing Wataru, that was probably going to be hard. He knew something about politics, that you could go for the extreme voters or the moderate ones, but it was hard to do both. If Mio's friends - those who didn't have a problem with Wataru's ancestry or that he'd been thought human when Mio was dating him - were unwilling to go for the idea of a Life Energy substitute, then there was probably little chance that the Fangire as a whole were willing to go for it either.

Maybe Dawn was right. Maybe he, and especially Wataru, just needed to grow as Fangire before upsetting the whole boat.

He didn't want to disappoint Wataru, the only family that he had that really loved him. The only one that would support him wholeheartedly like this. But maybe Wataru's ideas were far too radical for the moment. Maybe they were too radical to ever be considered. Taiga might eventually convince people that an alternate Energy source was a good thing, but hunting Humans was part of who they were, and he doubted Wataru would ever be able to squash that very Fangire attitude.

He also doubted that Wataru would ever stop trying. To someone raised Human, who had seen Fangire hunting from a Human point of view, it probably seemed barbaric to hunt intelligent beings with their own lives. Taiga doubted the argument that Humans slaughtered animals for their meat would make any impact. For one, he could easily see the counter-argument, that they were not intelligent life forms with their own lives, that the Fangire lived among and talked to.

Though he had, in his time overseas, heard arguments against whale hunting that basically said the same thing. Not that Humans lived among them, but that they were intelligent species. Of course, that was a fairly radical proposition too, but it had been enough to at least turn non-hunting nations against hunting ones like Japan. Taiga followed human politics enough to know the issues, because they could affect his people.

It was something that would have to be done carefully. For the moment, until their guests left, he couldn't talk to Wataru. So, instead, he asked the group, "I want to hear about Mio in happier times."

Imari-san, Koji-san, and Satoshi-san all turned towards Kaori-san, and she looked around at each of them. "Mom yelled at us a lot because we played tag in our kimonos...." Kaori-san said, apparently elected to be the one to start. 

"She loved ice cream," Satoshi-san said, with a grin. "I remember her trying to sneak it out of the kitchen when her mother wasn't looking."

"She always did have a fondness for human food," Kaori-san added. "I think she wanted to be a cook, but she wasn't exactly dextrous."

Wataru was shaking his head, smiling a little, and it made Taiga feel warm, like a blush was stealing over him. If he could only get Wataru to be at home with these people, to become a Fangire in a way he couldn't before, it would all be worth it. He himself could use some friends, too, but it was Wataru that needed to feel at home with their people.

If he took Kaori-san on as his personal assistant, then Wataru would be seeing her a lot. He would probably understand what it meant to be Fangire from someone who had always thought of herself as Fangire despite her human blood.

But Wataru should spend time with the others, too, still. Taiga decided to start with Kaori-san and work with her to get Wataru to make friends with the others.

"I remember when I had a project for high school, and we both stayed up so late. Mom let us." Imari-san was smiling and ducking her head at that. "I was so lazy, and she ended up making sure I passed the class."

"Mio was very friendly to people she knew," Koji-san said. "She didn't like meeting new people, but she loved being with people she was comfortable with."

"I know," Taiga said. "I... she was warming up to me when she died. I always figured she'd get over her shyness and open up to me, too."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Imari-san cried. "Of course Mio always takes- took forever to get to know someone."

"Imari," Satoshi-san whispered, probably lounder than he thought, "You're talking to the King."

Imari-san visibly deflated. Taiga looked at her and the others. "For today, I'm not the King. Wataru is not the King's brother. We're just people gathered together to talk about Mio and our memories of her."

"Oh," Satoshi said, in a quiet voice, cringing a little.

"Wataru, why don't you tell them how you met Mio?" Taiga said, prompting him. It would give his little brother an in with these people that he desperately needed and probably would have never thought of.

"Well, she was my waitress at the restaurant we worked at, where we were having a group date, and she dropped ice cream over Nago-san and I...." Wataru said hesitantly, as if he didn't want to speak ill of the dead. "One of my friends, who is human, fell for her but she ended up with me instead."

"I wonder if she knew somehow," Imari-san said thoughtfully. "You're Fangire; she had to have known somehow that you were all right."

"Nii-san didn't know I had Fangire blood when we met again," Wataru said. "Um, I didn't either, but...."

Taiga winced. Wataru tended to define himself as inbetween, which was okay except when he was trying to convince people of things. People wanted to hear from their own kind, not someone who clung to his human blood. But that was something to talk about later. "And of course, Mother raised you to think you were human," he said, in way of explanation to the four friends.

"Wait. Isn't your mother the former Fangire Queen?" Koji asked. "How could she have...."

"It's sufficient to say that she fell so in love with a human that she decided her own people weren't good enough for her," Taiga stated. "It's not Wataru's fault. He has a lot of catching up to do, that's all. He's learning how to redefine himself. I wanted to show him that Fangire have as much a culture as the Humans around them."

He suspected he and Wataru were going to be having a long, long talk when they finally had some privacy. There was nothing to be done about it.

"Well, in some ways we do imitate the Human culture around us," Kaori-san said, a frown creasing her face. "But we have our own magazines and our own stars."

"Our own dramas," Satoshi-san said. "I mean, you have to know where to look, but they're there. Though sometimes they overlap. Have you heard of the group NO-VA-GO? They're Fangire, but they've picked up some human fans as well."

Wataru shook his head. "I don't know much about bands," he admitted. "I know classical and a little rock, but not much. Mom and Kivat weren't into anything other than classical."

"You were pretty sheltered," Kaori-san observed. "Like Imari." She looked between them like she wanted to do something with them, like put them together. Or maybe that was just Taiga's imagination.

But if it wasn't, at least he'd have someone to tug the two together, if needed be. He wasn't sure he wanted to play matchmaker, just as he knew Wataru needed to find someone as fast as possible.

"I'm not that sheltered," Imari-san objected. "I have my favorite pop bands!"

Taiga chuckled. "Wataru was very sheltered. But in any case, he knows what he is now, and I know you're helping him understand more about us."

At least he hoped so. He didn't want Wataru to reject his blood. Not after everything. Wataru rejecting his blood would be disastrous. Taiga didn't want his little brother to go back to hunting Fangire, because that would mean he'd probably have to go after Wataru.

And there was no guarantee that Taiga would win. He doubted that Wataru would enjoy being King, either.

He leaned back and let the group talk.

* * *

Finally, he got the four of them out of there, after a delicious meal. He hated to leave them, but Wataru did have his magazine interview, and he did have to talk to him about what to say.

"You remember what Megumi-san said," Taiga reminded him once they got in the car. "They're looking for entertaining, a little bit edgy, mostly, but not controversial. And you saw how Mio's friends reacted. Our people might not be ready for this."

"I was hoping they'd welcome it," Wataru said, sounding tired. "Because they were Mio-san's friends."

"It takes time to change," Taiga said. He didn't really believe that the Fangire would change, but he intended to do his people some good, along with doing something for Wataru. "Starting off mild isn't a bad thing. We're not going to change over night."

He knew he was using "We" a lot, but he felt he had to remind Wataru that the Fangire were his people, too, as much as the Humans were. More so, because of his blood. There was a certain expectation that Wataru be Fangire because of who his mother was. It would be how the magazine people would likely treat Wataru as well.

Best to get Wataru in that kind of mood before he destroyed his own cause. It felt odd to Taiga to be the firm reasoner like Bishop was, but who knew? Bishop had taught him well, and he swore that Bishop had said something about a Bishop in his ancestry.

He looked out the window. As they drove down the street, he could see Ramon-san tugging his daughter down the way, perhaps towards the harbor, or someplace else. She looked resistant, but Ramon-san seemed oblivious to that.

Just like he'd been oblivious to Wataru's desire to stay between Human and Fangire. He couldn't confess he completely understood it, but he knew that forcing Wataru wasn't the way to go.

"What did you think of Mio's friends?" he asked Wataru. "Other than they were Fangire." Probably more than Wataru liked, but he was curious about Wataru's impressions of them. Especially Imari-san and Kaori-san. 

"I don't know." Wataru was obviously having trouble with his encounter with Fangire his age. But then again, he'd had trouble with Mio's quilt, too. Anything that reminded him that the Fangire ate Humans seemed to bother him. "They were nice, and I can see why Mio-san was friends with them, but...."

"You'll get used to this." Taiga at least hoped so. It wasn't going to bode well if Wataru couldn't. His Human friends would grow old and die long before he would. It was part of who he was; there could be no other way.

Then again, he'd learned that Wataru didn't work that way. If Wataru wanted to have a human lifespan, he'd probably figure out a way to do that. He had power, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

It was funny, how quiet, gentle Wataru, who had seemed so weak when Taiga thought he was a Human, had enough of a force of will when it came down to it. Taiga wondered if he should have studied psychology, or at least personality types; it might have helped.

"Did you like any of them?" Taiga asked. If Wataru did, Taiga intended to set him up to meet them regularly. Especially the girls.

"Well, I liked them. They were nice. It's just... I wish they'd seen things my way."

"Wataru," Taiga said, finding a chuckle somewhere in there, "Do you know how many times I thought that about you? Besides, here's your chance to bring them around. It looks like you might want to work on Imari-san and Kaori-san." He hoped that Wataru wouldn't notice that he'd named the two girls. "Imari-san seemed the most pliable." Sheltered she was, yes. But stupid, no. 

"Maybe." There was doubt in Wataru's voice, and Taiga could only hope against hope that the girl would be a good influence on him. Or at least be someone he wanted to spend time with.

Taiga had a nephew yet to be born, after all. And Imari-san seemed to be his best chance yet to have that happen.

The car finally pulled up at the offices where the photoshoot would take place. "Remember. Edgy, but not controversial. Be friendly to the interviewer and smile for the camera. Remember what Megumi-san told you." He would have to thank her when they got back, assuming they survived.

Wataru nodded solemnly. Taiga could only hope that he would cooperate and not do something stupid.

They were met at the door by a woman who was patting her hair as if looking for the glasses that were perched on top. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm Muraka Tomiko. Nobori Taiga-sama and Kurenai Wataru-sama?" She squinted at them. Wataru patted the top of his head, as if to tell the woman where her glasses were, and Taiga tensed for a moment, but the woman just smiled and pulled her glasses off the top of her head.

"Anyway, welcome to the studio for ThenPOP! I'm glad you are allowing us to interview your little brother, King. It's a great honor."

"You have an excellent reputation," Taiga said, "And I think that you'll do well with my little brother."

Wataru was making a face, but rapidly regained his composure when the woman turned to him. "So, have you ever done a photoshoot before?"

"I've... attended a photoshoot before, but I wasn't the one being photographed," Wataru said, using polite words. "Mio-san was the one having pictures being taken. She made a really good model. Megumi-san, who's human, was there too, teaching Mio-san how to model."

Her face wrinkled in sympathy. Taiga himself made a note to ask Wataru about said photo shoot.

"This was before Mio became my Queen," Taiga said.

"Oh, of course! Well, there's nothing to worry about. We've got clothes for you to wear, and of course the photographer is very good with new interviewees. And we'll want to hear all about you, of course! I'm sure you're an eligible young man. Oh so cute as well!"

Taiga let the woman squeal at Wataru. If it made Wataru relax and be cute, he was all for it. 

"Can I watch?" He hoped he would. It would remind Wataru of what not to do.

"Well, we normally don't... but you are King, so of course!" she squeaked. "I can understand how things are. You are each others' only family, right?"

He wondered how she knew that, but maybe Bishop had intended for him to go to magazine interviews like this one. "Our mother is still around, but we don't talk about her after the betrayal."

Muraka-san seemed to shrink for about two seconds, and then bounced back, smiling her face off. "Of course! We won't bring that up at all, Wataru-san. What could be better than two brothers together, and how wonderful it is to be brother to the King?"

"Um, okay," Wataru said. He didn't fidget, because that wasn't Wataru's way. Instead, he seemed to shrink a little, retreat, as Satoshi-san had.

"Awww, so shy! Don't worry, we're not that scary. And of course, your brother will be right here if you need him! King, would it be okay if we took photos of you together? It would be so wonderful!"

"Certainly." He smiled his most charming smile at her. "I want this interview to be successful too."

"Then, let's begin." She was practically bouncing as she motioned for the two of them to follow her.

Fifteen minutes later, Wataru was in a new set of clothes, though he'd relooped his scarf. Taiga explained to Muraka and her assistant, Munakata, that he'd only ever seen Wataru without one once. 

He didn't tell them that it was when Wataru was trying to take over his throne. Some things he didn't want to be reminded of. Besides, he very much wanted to project an image, aided by the magazine, of Wataru being nonthreating, maybe with some strange ideas, but nonthreatening.

They were briefly introduced to the staff members helping with the shoot. Tachibana, Osaka, Kiryu, and Kurosawa all bowed at him and Wataru before busying themselves with their duties. Kurosawa was the photographer, Tachibana his assistant, and Kurosawa directed Wataru to lean here and there and against furniture and against walls, to turn his body certain ways and to smile, smile, smile as much as possible. 

He wondered if Mio had been instructed the same way. He still wanted to know more about the woman who had been destined as his Queen. When the photographer asked, he posed in a few pictures with Wataru, hoping that the young Fangire would take to a King that was both professional and casual enough to appear in one of their magazines.

Some time later, Wataru was handed back to him - or rather, Muraka-san. "So," she said, genki as ever, "Wataru-sama, are you ready for the interview?"

"I think so," Wataru said, and Taiga was reminded of the Wataru that hadn't beeen toughened by everything, the shy young man that Wataru was when Taiga met him again.

How he'd give anything to get that person back, but somehow it seemed impossible. Maybe Imari-san would bring it out of him. Maybe he just had to put them together. Group dates be damned, Wataru was just going to have to date one at a time.

Tachibana, the photographer's assistant, came up and spoke briefly and quietly to Muraka-san. "Thank you, Chitose," the woman said cheerfully, and the assistant scampered off, the bells on her outfit chiming to her movement. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

She led them to a sofa, which Taiga hoped was as comfortable as it looked. Wataru sat down, Taiga beside him, and Taiga was glad to find out that it was pretty comfortable. "Normally, we'd do true form as well in the photo shoot, but I wasn't sure if you had one, Wataru-sama?"

"I don't," Wataru confirmed. "At least none that I know of."

"Our mother was some kind of Bat or something like that before she became Queen," Taiga said. He knew about that because he'd asked Bishop, and Bishop had told him. Mio had been a Cat Fangire, a bobtail. "I have a lot of Bats and Snakes in my ancestry from my father, at least. I'm not sure about mother's side."

He had to wonder if that winged form that Wataru took was his True Form, and if he'd always need help assuming it. But he could talk to Wataru about that later.

"Oh, poor thing!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll find it in time. In the meantime, we'll just go without it. You're so cute, Wataru-san, that you won't need a True Form to attract the girls. You're only twenty, aren't you?"

"Twenty-one," Wataru corrected. Taiga nodded. Both of them were getting older. They hadn't been the same people when he and Wataru had found each other again.

"Awww." Muraka-san had the look on her face of someone who was facing unbearable cuteness. "You've got so much ahead of you. I remember when families kept rooms of fish in the larger mansions, just to have a fish farm so that they could have fresh fish when they wanted...."

For a moment, she was looking dreamily at the wall, and then shook her head. "But that's something you'll experience over time. Time, that is. You're so young! So, let's put that to good use. What's your blood type?"

"A," Wataru told her. Taiga knew what that meant. Calm, sensitive, and stubborn as hell. It was part of what Wataru was, and he could be nothing else.

Maybe he should have asked Wataru for his blood type when they'd met again. It would have given him a clue.

A flurry of questions followed. What was Wataru's favorite color? Where did he like to visit? Where would he like to visit? What he'd been listening to lately? Wataru had answered along the lines of "white", "the park", "Everywhere", and something classical that Taiga didn't quite remember.

Some of them showed that the woman, or at least one of her assistants, had done some research. "Why do you like to play the violin?"

"Because it's part of who I am." Wataru seemed to have realized that smiling at the woman was a really good idea. "I can't remember a time when I haven't, really. I feel like they've been part of my life forever."

"Have you ever thought about playing professionally?" she asked.

Wataru shook his head. "Not really. My father was really good, and... I'm not that good."

She nodded, and thankfully stayed off the topic of Wataru's Human father. "What's your favorite kind of Human to hunt?"

"I... don't hunt." To his credit, Wataru ducked his head a little, like in the old days. "Up until recently, I thought I was full Human. Mom always wanted me to believe I was. I'm not really sure about hunting Humans."

"Well, of course not! You aren't to blame for what your mother did." Muraka-san shook her head. "This isn't going to go into the published interview, but are you going to learn soon?"

"I'm going to teach him." Taiga said before Wataru could answer. "There's a lot of things to unlearn." He neglected to mention what needed to be unlearned.

"Of course! I can't imagine how it would be to be raised by someone who got that confused...." She sighed. "Have you found any friends?"

"Nii-san just introduced me to some of Mio-san's friends," Wataru said hesitantly, and Taiga knew he was trying to think of a way to bring up the topic of alternate food sources. "Before that, I had a few Human friends, and Nii-san and I were friends before we knew that we were brothers."

"That's amazing," she breathed. "So, what do you think of the Fangire so far, Wataru-sama?"

"So far, everybody I've met is very nice," Wataru said, with only a touch of the shyness that Taiga missed so much. "I think that Fangire should have a food source other than Humans, even if it's just as a backup." His brother shot him a look that said that he wished it would be so much more, and that he'd be hearing about it when they got home.

"While what we feed on and who we hunt is an important part of Fangire culture that shouldn't be done away with," Taiga said, "I know that we must modernize and change a little if we're to remain superior to Humans. I think making sure we have an alternate food source in case Human Life Energy becomes poisonous to us for some reason is a good idea."

"I'd never thought about it that way," Muraka-san said, with more enthusiasm than she probably needed. "Well, that certainly is something to ponder." She smiled widely. "So, do you always wear scarves like that, Wataru-san?"

He knew that Wataru knew that she'd deliberately changed the subject. It wasn't exactly something that most Fangire would probably be comfortable broaching. He and Wataru might be killed before Masao was born, just as Wataru had been born sixteen or seventeen months after his own father had died.

Wataru started eagerly going on about oblong scarves and lengths and things Taiga had never known about that item of clothing - probably far more than the interviewer needed for her sound bites.

The interview concluded with an enthusiastic question about Wataru's favorite phase of the moon, and soon, Muraka-san and Wataru were bowing at each other. "Go out to the hall," Taiga said, confident that Wataru was relatively safe in the building. "I think I'd like to talk to Muraka-san for a moment." The interviewer had questions in her eyes, and Taiga didn't blame her. One did not get an interview partially with the King every day.

"Um, how much of that is safe to publish?" she squeaked, losing her facade for a moment.

"Most of it," Taiga told her. "Leave out the part about not using Humans as a food source and just present it as a proposal for an alternate energy source. Wataru still thinks human a lot. The proposal is genuine, but I'd also like to show people why crossbreeds like Wataru are not a good idea, even without Queen, unless they're raised properly Fangire."

She nodded her head rapidly. "I can understand that. I'll... make sure that's not included in the final pages. I hope your brother learns to be Fangire, my King, though it sounds like he's at least had a start."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that. And I have help." Taiga smiled at her.

Muraka-san smiled too, the mask of the genki interviewer slipping right back on. Taiga had no doubt she knew more than she was saying, but as long as she published what she needed to publish, and not anything more, they would get along fine.

He headed back, collecting Wataru before heading back to the car. He couldn't wait to get a new motorcycle, where he wasn't dependent on someone else driving that he didn't completely trust.

Taiga hated relying on his foster father, his mostly clueless, arrogant foster father, but at least the Humans weren't trying to kill him. In fact, Shima would support any effort to bring Fangire away from eating Humans.

"Let's go home," he told the driver after the two of them got in to the car. It wouldn't hurt Wataru to stay at his place, and he had more room than Wataru, besides.

He didn't feel comfortable talking about the whole day until they got to the privacy of his apartment. Which might not be so private, if some of his opponents were sneaky, but he'd learn to spot things like that.

Taiga was sure this wasn't the life Bishop had planned for him. No, that had involved King and Queen merrily doing their duties and getting along, having children, and otherwise living their lives as Checkmate Four. It hadn't counted on Mio being in love before she ever met Taiga, much less in love with Taiga's little brother. 

Nobody had planned for Wataru. Not Bishop, not Shima, not anybody else. Wataru had stepped into Taiga's life and Taiga had let him in, and he couldn't imagine pushing him out, ever again. But on the other hand, Wataru never made things easy, with his strong beliefs, even with armed opposition. Nobody would ever accuse Wataru of lacking will or not being stubborn.

Taiga could only hope that it wouldn't get Wataru killed.


End file.
